Midnight Rescue
by Lykosdracos
Summary: COMPLETE-Jack-Ana fic. New adventures, new enemies... Im horrible at summarizing. hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Midnight Rescue

(The only characters I can lay claim to are, of course, the ones that I made up myself. Thank you so much to all of the people who left such nice reviews. MUCH APPRECIATED!!! *smiles* There will definitely be much more added, I have so many ideas for these characters. and Cilfre is just a nameI made up. I was typing various names into the computer and then Cilfrejust jumped out. He's destined. Lol. Enjoy! Oh, and I hope that thisformat's better from what it was before.)

PROLOGUE

The fog was slowly rising from the horizon. Blue eyes glinted through the waves that turned restlessly as if they knew something was to happen. A tall man stood near the end of the dock and tapped his foot impatiently.

"You're late, Robert." He turned watching at a shorter man walking toward him.

"Did you know," he asked, ignoring the displeased comment, "Sparrow's going to set port in Tortuga soon?" For a while only the sound of steel against steel disrupted the silence.

"Aye. I'd heard that. I believe it's time for us to go huntin'."

"Its overtime!" Robert said vehemently, "Should'ave been done years ago! Instead of maroonin' the bastard we oughta shot him t'rough." A ship stirred in the current, the name flashing every now and then in the moonlight. The letters were carved into the wood ornately spelling out 'Bloods Revenge'

"And unfortunately for you, Rob. This is one voyage you'll have to pass." Steel flashed sharply before connecting with flesh. A yelp of pain, a thud on the dock, then a splash was all quickly muffled. Robert was headed towards the bottom of the sea, there would be no trace of anything that had occurred.

Bloods Revenge left port then, its sails white against clouds that now covered the moon. It was time to track down a Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

_Jack bolt upright from his narrow cot and grabbed the sword that was leaning against the bureau. The room was cluttered with bits of maps, foreign fabrics, an assortment of coins from different islands, and an object from everywhere the Black Pearl had docked. To the observer's eye it would be hazardous just to maneuver around in the crowded quarters, but to Jack Sparrow, this was home._

_Something wasn't right with the current and the wind. He took the pistol from underneath his pillow and hurried to the deck. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, no telling what the night would bring._

_"Captain! Storm's coming up fast!" Annamaria called while tugging on a rope that held the sail._

_"Hoist the sails and raise anchor!" Jack called as he steered the ship through the worst of the gale. The Pearl might not escape without injury, but he'd be damned before giving up without a fight._

_"Someone's following us!" Gibbs yelled. Through the blinding rain the figure of another ship became clearer._

_"And catchin' up fast," Annamaria said knotting ropes together._

_"But that be…"_

_"Improbable. I've figured that much a'ready." Jack mused trying his best to keep to a steady course. The waves that hindered them did the same to the ship behind them. That thought gave Jack a sense of satisfaction. His smile faded as the ship caught up to them. The Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, how had they closed the distance between them so quickly? Bloods Revenge was already pulling up to The Black Pearl's starboard side._

_"Lower the anchor and prepare to meet your maker, Sparrow! This is the end!" Came the threat from the other ship._

_"Are ye daft? We're in th'eye of a bloody storm!" Gibbs yelled when another wave crashed against the Pearl's side nearly sending her toppling over._

_"Be that as it may, I'm taking control of the Pearl and her crew." The sound of ropes hissing through the air whistled through the wind and Jack rigged the wheel in place before drawing his sword._

_"You sound a bit familiar, have I ever pillaged your town? Escaped your jail?"_

_"You killed my father, the greatest pirate the world has ever known. The fearsome Captain Barbossa." The rain lessened a little making it easier for the pirates to see whom they faced. _

_"If that be the greatest pirate, pity the rest of us than, eh, mates?" Jack countered, a hard glint coming to his eyes._

_"So than who're you? Barbossa had no namesake." Gibbs said lowering his sword a little._

_"My name is Turak, I am the son of Barbossa and I'll have the head of any who doubts my word. Men, attack!" the rain was barely a drizzle now, but the ships' decks were as slippery as could be. _

_Jack easily dispatched three of the enemy and from the looks of things, Annamaria and his crew were doing just as well. Bodies were thrown overboard and swords gleamed with blood. _

_Jack faced Turak confidently, he parried, countered, finally shock and surprise cost him the fight. A sword at his throat caught him up short though, he looked over the top of the blade into Turak's cerulean eyes._

_"Why'd you hesitate, boy? You tracked me down all this way, try to take my ship, and find that you can't deliver the blow?" Jack said thoughtfully, it was as he'd expected, he cursed Barbossa in his mind._

_"I just wanted you to look into the eyes of the man who finally will kill you." Turak ran the blade lightly over Jack's throat, "and let it be known that my father's death is avenged."_

_"Then you shouldn't have hesitated." Jack grabbed the edge of the swords' blade and twisted it around sharply. His hands were protected by the cloth he tied around his palms for just such an occasion._

_He then kneed the weapon out of Turak's hand. All eyes fixated on the two men, the wind itself seemed to stop it's howling to at last lay still. Jack pulled out his pistol and held it at Turak's temple._

_"Now that you're in a position to listen, order your men down." Jack commanded._

_"Do as he said." The order came hurriedly, as if it pained him to say the words._

_"Very good. Now you are going to answer a few questions. Any surprise moves on your men's part and your brain will be blasted clear to the Barbados, savvy?"_

_"How did you know where the Pearl would be sailing?" Annamaria stepped up to ask the question first._

_"I have a few 'confidantes' who keep an eye out." Turak sneered and obnoxiously looked the woman pirate up and down. Annamaria raised a hand and was about to smack him when Jack intervened._

_"You'd best keep respectable thoughts in your head, else I'll be given you o'er to her. Not a man in the Caribbean would cross our Annamaria wrong and that's a fact."_

_"I'll keep that in mind before I kill you." Turak spit. _

_"A rather persistent lad, isn't he." Jack remarked walking around the captive._

_"I have one thing that you don't." Turak grinned evilly, "I have the Letter of Marque, our ship and privateering are authorized."_

_"Isn't that interesting. So that makes you what? Legalized pirates? Bold talk for someone under flintlock." _

_"It would seem so wouldn't it? But look to the horizon, Captain, and you'll see that my revenge has just begun." Jack saw blue sails and the Navy colors, he knew that this round had gone to Turak, but in no means was this over._

_Gibbs met his gaze steadily, he knew what his Captain was asking and though it pained him to do so, he'd follow the orders given to him. Jack was biding him time going through various options in his head. He could dispatch of Barbossa's whelp, gather his crew and flee… but if that ship was half as fast they'd be caught before they hit the reefs. _

"_What are you smiling about? You'll be hung before morning," Turak watched Jack carefully, Barbossa had warned him about the cunning of the bastard pirate. _

_The crew shifted restlessly. They were willing to follow Jack to the depths, but they'd rather that be later rather than sooner. The Navy ship had pulled close to Blood's Revenge, Jack could see the excitement of the men onboard. _

_"Jack Sparrow, you are now under the command of the Queen's Navy and as such, your ship and possessions are now ours." The captain of the other ship announced, reading off from a piece of paper. _

_Jack ran to the side of the Pearl cutting through one of the ropes. He saw the Navy ready their guns, but to their surprise he landed square on their deck. Jack wasn't surprised to feel Annamaria behind him._

_He wanted to laugh as Turak left the Pearl with his men to board the Navy ship. Luck seemed to be on his side today. _

_"Sorry to interrupt, gentleman, but…" his gaze flickered over to the Black Pearl. Gibbs was getting the sails ready for a quick getaway and the rest of the crew had taken their positions. The ship was slowly picking up speed as it headed towards a complicated maze of coral. They knew the route by heart, could maneuver between the reefs, avoiding damage and scratches but it would be dangerous to anyone else who tried, "…seems to me that my ship is getting away."_

_"It's what? Damn and blast, men!" the officer exclaimed throwing his hat down on the deck. "Why weren't the other pirates brought aboard?"_

_"He… jumped, sir." This was said with a motion towards a pleased looking Jack._

_"Some crew you have, Sparrow. They don't seem very loyal now, do they?" Turak smirked._

_"Worry about loyalty from your own men, mutiny happens only in the dead of night." Jack grinned mischievously._

_"Lock them in the brig.'" The officer said shortly._

_"If I may suggest an alternative?" Turak interjected, "We're going back to Port Royale, it's no trouble to take them with us."_

_"Very well. We'll return to the Port as soon as we are able."_

_"Good, good. The pirates will be taken care of, I swear this to you, lieutenant."_

_"We're all men of the Queen's Navy. No promises are necessary."_

_"Thank you, then." Turak bowed and barely concealed the satisfaction in his eyes. An enraged scream drew Jack's attention. Someone had put a handkerchief over Annamaria's mouth that acted as a gag. She struggled to be free, quite a few bruises formed on the men's faces and other random parts of their anatomy._

_"She's a bloody menace, sir!" One of the officers' exclaimed trying to defend himself against the enraged woman pirate._

_"Get me two pair of irons." Turak commanded._

_"At once, sir." A man disappeared below decks._

_"I really would advise against that." Jack clarified._

_"What are you going to do?" Turak sneered, "Absolutely nothing, __pirate_." 

"Your funeral." Jack shrugged. The man returned handing the cuffs to Turak, then 

stepped back as rank demanded he should. Jack held out his wrists and waited for what he 

knew would happen next. Annamaria watched them through hooded eyes. There was an alertness to her expression that should have warned Turak. It took his second in command, Cilfre, to object.

"Excuse me, sir, but is it really necessary to lock her in irons, too? Seems… barbaric."

"Woman or not, she still willing took and endangered innocent lives. She freely engaged in piracy. Are you standing against me with these scalawags?" Turak demanded. Cilfre didn't answer, he just looked down to the tops of his black polished shoes.

"If you come any closer with those in your hands, it'll be me who'll endanger your life, 

savvy?" Jack said calmly.

"I can have you shot for that." Turak stated nastily. Annamaria straightened too, but her 

gaze didn't waver in the slightest. He moved closer to him on experiment and saw both of 

the pirates brace for a fight. Turak saw the lieutenant watching and chose to back down.

If the pirates managed to win it wouldn't look favorably on him or his crew. He could do what he wanted to them later. 

"Oh, very well." He sighed in disgust, putting the irons through a loop in his belt. "Take 

them below, men." The other ship departed then and Annamaria and Jack were left to 

defend themselves against whatever would come.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_It was dark, damp, and grimy below the polished and perfect upper deck. The door of the darkest cell, the one farthest from the door was opened and both pirates were thrown inside. _

_There was only room for one of them to lie down at a time, but the sound of scurrying from either insect or vermin discouraged even that. The cell door was closed and locked, then they were left alone in the now pitch black room. Jack untied the handkerchief from around her mouth awkwardly, they hadn't removed the handcuffs from his wrists._

_"Why didn't you kill him before?" Annamaria demanded immediately after._

_"I did," Jack replied quietly, "he didn't die."_

_"What do you mean? If you killed him he should be dead. There's no two ways about it."_

_"I stabbed him through the heart with a dagger." Annamaria thought about that for awhile and watched Jack lean against the opposite side of the cell's wall. He only stood that way when he had something worth thinking over._

_"D'ye think they went back to open Cortez's gold?" she asked in a whisper mindful of eavesdroppers and spies. _

_"No. I remember what it's like to be under that curse. It didn't stop the pain an injury _

_caused, rather made it double in fact. Turak didn't feel it, nothing phased him in the least."_

_"What other explanation is there?"_

_"I don't know." Jack wracked his mind for an answer, "Don't go provoking him anymore. Nothing we can do to him would make any difference and he doesn't have any one left to show off for."_

_"But what are we to do now, Captain?" Those words pulled Jack into reality better than a _

_slap in the face would have. _

_In the weeks that had followed Barbossa's demise, he no longer had insisted that the crew add Captain to the beginning of his name. It had been more like a reminder in the worst of times that he would get his ship back and still be alive to enjoy his victory. Most had made Jack Sparrow out to be invincible, not understanding that this man wanted nothing to do with their heroic banter. _

_The Black Pearl hadn't been noticed until Barbossa had made her into a thing of fear and terror. Jack had slowly been able to turn that image around but he as well as the Pearl were still quite legendary._

_"Wait until the ship docks at Port Royale." Jack concluded, "can't do anything until then, _

_and maybe Will and Elizabeth'll give us a good welcome." _

_William and Elizabeth Turner had remained close friends with Jack Sparrow, they received rare and precious trinkets from every place the Pearl visited. Jack kept in touch with them through various ships that were heading that way, as well as stopping in every now and again to see how they were doing. Jack leaned back against the wall, a moment later he punched at something on the wall twice._

_"What was that about, Jack?"_

_"Nothing to worry about, love." He assured her. One of the biggest spiders he'd ever seen had scuttled away despite his two killing blows._

_* * *_

_"Jack Sparrow," the name was called tentatively as the door opened spilling moonlight _

_across the floor. Quick calculations on Jack's part estimated the time to be about two _

_hours before the sunrise._

_"Captain Jack Sparrow, why do people never remember the Captain?" Jack sighed _

_standing from where he was resting in the corner._

_"I need to ask you something," but the rest of the words were cut off when Annamaria _

_coughed, the force caused her to double over for breath. She caught Jack's glance and _

_shook her head for him to ignore it. He was getting worried, it had started about an hour _

_ago and since then had only gotten worse._

_"If it has something to do with letting us free, I'm your rapt audience. Anything else, I see _

_no profit in it for me, don't waste your time."_

_"I saw you once," the stranger continued stepping into the moonlight. On closer _

_inspection it turned out to be Cilfre, the officer who had stood up for Annamaria before. _

_"Actually, it's been three times now. When I was one and ten you gave me a purse of gold _

_from a drunk that kept my sister and I fed for a week. The next time was when I helped you in an ambush that night at the tavern. The last was nigh a year ago, I was under the _

_command of Turak and didn't mention the incident to him."_

_"Ah, yes. I remember you. I offered you a position on the Pearl. You turned it down. What happened to throw your lot in with Barbossa's heir?"_

_"Nothing of any importance." Cilfre smiled wryly. "But I want to strike a bargain with _

_you."_

_"Is that so? What, you want to take me up on the offer? Become one of the raiders of the sea, pillagers of the many defenseless towns and such?"_

_"In a matter of speaking, yes." Annamaria suffered another bout of coughing that caused _

_Jack to stare at her in concern._

_"It's nothing, Jack." She tried to say, but her voice betrayed her as hoarse and weak._

_"I'll take you on as part of the crew." Jack decided at once, "but to seal our bargain I'm going to need to you to fetch us water or rum."_

_He would finish negotiating later, the basic terms had been struck and if Cilfre were one of the betrayers Jack would dispose of him. The ocean was vast and good at keeping secrets, once lost a man wasn't easily found._

_"Right away. Captain. I'll return as soon as I'm able." Cilfre hastened out of the room as _

_quiet as any Jack had heard._

_"Annamaria? Come sit down, love." He put his vest across her shoulders and lowered her _

_to a sitting position on the floor._

_"I don't know what's wrong with me. I was never sick on the Pearl." She objected._

_"Maybe it's the change in weather. Bloody awful storms we've been having." This made _

_her smile a little in gratitude,_

_"Weather's been perfect till today and you well know it." Cilfre returned with a tankard of _

_water and an old tattered blue jacket, he handed them through the bars of the cell._

_"It's the most I could get, and the coat will have to do. 'Tis the only thing onboard that _

_doesn't have the Navy's insignia etched onto it. I'll bring more-"_

_"Eh! Cilfre!" the door slammed open and a drunken sailor stood at it's opening. "I saw _

_you come in'ere. Oy, what're you doin' talkin' to the pris'ners? The Cap'n says's forbidd'n."_

_"I was sent to subdue the woman, Gyvan. Go back to sleep."_

_"Can't sleep. I want t'see." the man swayed on his feet, then grabbed onto a wall to steady _

_himself. Cilfre had no choice now but to open the cell door and make true his _

_explanation. He pulled out the spare cuffs he was required to carry and snapped them _

_onto Annamaria's wrists. He glanced at Annamaria meaningfully as he finished the task, _

_she caught on and smacked him lightly across the cheek. It was more for sound than actual pain but the gist of it was made clear. Gyvan laughed as he continued to clutch at the wall for support._

_"Got you good, C'fre." He took a long drink from a bottle he held in his other hand._

_"Bloody pirate." Cilfre snapped loud enough for him to hear, but as he left the cell he slipped the key into Jack's hand._

_"They're gone, Jack. Get these bloody things off me." Annamaria said, a wildness coming _

_into her eyes. She had always hated manacles or binding of any kind, she couldn't help the _

_shiver that ran down her spine. Just the thought of the metal around her wrists was _

_enough to have her loose all train of rational thinking._

_"Calm down, love. I have the key right here. No worries, it'll be off faster than…" the _

_handcuffs dropped to the floor. "…see, what did I tell you."_

_"Don't let them… anyone else but him…" her arms trembled slightly and Jack pulled her into his embrace._

_"Shh. I understand. Settle down, I won't let anyone hurt you. I give you my word as a _

_pirate." He grinned showing a gold tooth._

_"Cilfre-"_

_"-was a very good lad and brought you a jacket." Jack wrapped it around her shoulders _

_and then hugged her again to get the warmth circulating through her body._

_"Jack, he also brought a small flask of rum."_

_"He what?" Jack asked, pulling back slightly._

_"He gave this to me right before he put the irons on. Said it was to keep the morning chill _

_away." She pressed the flask into Jack's palm._

_"He was just raised a rank onboard." Jack took a short drink and savored the crisp smooth _

_taste. "You drink the rest, love. It'll do a far better job of warmin' you than I can." _

_Annamaria drank deeply from the flask before handing it back to him._

_"You have the last." She rasped, her voice hoarse from both drink and cold. Jack put the _

_stopper back in the top and put it into his pocket._

_"Might as well save it for later then. No use in wasting it all away now."_

_"Aye, do you think he will starve us too?"_

_"More than likely, he would do that just to weaken us'."_

_'And we can't rely on Cilfre too much. He's already in danger as'tis."_

_Jack didn't waste time in pondering Cilfre's loyalty. He would either continue to help them or sell them out for glory and a personalized sword. Either way, he accepted the help offered now and stored information away against Cilfre for later. _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Looks like t'little Sparrow didn't fly high enough this time." The door swung open with a loud crash, the cell was unlocked and both Jack and Annamaria were pushed up the stairs.

Normally she would have fought over the fact that they were prisoners, it went against her nature not too but a strange lethargy was spreading through her muscles and it was all she could do just to stay upright.

"Close your eyes, love." Jack said quickly before they reached the top. It was good advice,

if she hadn't the blinding sun would have left her unable to see for minutes that may be of use. As it was, she felt the sun on her face and little by little accustomed herself to the new light.

The ship was docked in Port Royale, Turak's men were busy unloading wealth they had

accumulated on the way. That was the least of their problems because directly

behind them stood a man Jack knew all to well. His name was Ruyifor and he was known

for his 'persuasive tactics.' Jack had only one encounter with the man and it was not

something he wanted repeated in the future.

"You both are comin' with us." He jeered holding out a thick piece of rope.

"Who gave that order?" Commodore Norrington stepped up to the ship's deck and crossed

his arms expectantly.

"Why, Turak, sir." Ruyifor answered smiling falsely.

"And I suppose his command takes greater precedence over mine?"

"Not at all, Commodore. I was just following orders." He reached into the pocket of his

shirt and pulled out a slightly worn piece of paper. As Norrington read it, not by word or

expression did he show displeasure, but by the time he was finished he stepped back as

sign of compliance.

"Why did you not say that Lieutenant Davis gave you this letter?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am but a sailor, sir, I was ne'er taught to read. Directions I follow and the messages I

deliver. Naught else I can do."

"Very well, take them to Gallow's Point with no delay." Norrington uncrossed his arms,

this time letting them hang loosely at his side.

"That's not possible, Commodore." Ruyifor defied, grinning this time in satisfaction, "the

Lieutenant wants them locked in Turak's prison. Something about Sparrow escaping from

Gallow's Point last time."

"Very well." Norrington said tightly, "take them there, then. But there will be no hanging

until the Council convenes over this matter."

Ruyifor was going to wrap the length of rope around Annamaria's wrists when Jack intervened. "Is that really necessary, Commodore? She did naught to you." A plea for understanding came to his eyes, it was all Norrington could do not to ask him what in blazes he was doing back at Port Royale.

"Leave her unchained. We are not in the market as women abusers. Pirate or not she is

under the protection of the crown until proven otherwise."

"Just precautionary is all," he bowed his head at the Commodore's rank. Norrington

watched them walk away. Ruyifor's expression when he had looked at Annamaria was

cause enough to have him reaching for his sword.

Jack pretended to trip and placed himself between Ruyifor and Annamaria. There was something different about Jack Sparrow, something Norrington couldn't see. He didn't trust the pirate, but he felt a change in the man.

A haunted look was in the pirate captain's eyes, a subtle darkness around him now showed maturity and seriousness that had been lacking before. It was obvious that the man had seen or done something down the line that had brought reality crashing down. His point was enforced when he saw Ruyifor tug the rope viciously for Jack's antic.

Normally the pirate would have exacted some sort of revenge, but none seemed to be forthcoming, he had eyes only for the woman pirate's safety.

The feeling of dread grew as Jack tried again in vain to draw Ruyifor's attention. So far

everything he did had worked. His wrists were rubbed raw from the malicious twists and

pulling but at least it had kept Ruyifor from noticing that Annamaria was having trouble

keeping up. There was only so much he could do, if the man turned around one more time

it would all be over.

Annamaria did her best to keep up with Jack and their captor. Her sight spun and blurred,

all she wanted to do was rest for just one moment but she couldn't leave Jack all alone to

face Ruyifor's wrath. She was a pirate and if she fell victim to whatever was plaguing her

then she should be taken out and hung come morning. She forced her mind to keep a

simple pattern, take three steps, breathe, do it all over and hope that it wouldn't be her

last.

The wracking cough had only gotten worse it robbed her of both strength and air, not a

good combination. She saw the man pull so hard on the rope that Jack stumbled, she

knew from experience that the bones in his wrist must be rubbing against one another

causing a pain like no other. She quickened her pace, blocking from her mind everything

else except Jack. Once she got to his side everything would be all right again.

Just as she reached his side, Ruyifor turned around and looked at her with such a look of

malice that it made her wish for a rapier.

"Think I didn't notice your attempt at escape, eh?" he sneered. "If you had tried it's more than this you'd have felt." He rested the palm of his hand on a whip that was curled into his belt. "Keep that in mind, wench." Jack darted in front of her before the blow could be

administered.

"It's a sorry lot you are hitting a woman." Jack wiped the trickle of blood that ran from his bottom lip. His eyes spoke murder as he looked into Ruyifor's shocked ones.

"Turak'll put you straight soon enough." Rage coursed though him, a pirate and his whore

had dared to stand up to him. He tried his best to put it out of his mind, time for

retribution would come later. The familiar rush of adrenaline in his blood spurred his

thoughts. Oh yes, they would get what they deserved. A bit of patience and he would have

them both at his mercy.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack looked around, this was a part of Port Royale that he had never seen before. It was certainly a step down from his quarters the last time he was here. Men lay on the cobblestone streets soaking wet from their rum or other things he didn't really want to think about at the moment. Soot-faced children slept under eaves of dilapidated buildings with their parents close by keeping watch knowing that soon all hope would die.

Ruyifor opened a wooden door and looked around to make sure that no one noticed their presence. No one had, they were too busy selling their wares or slowly waiting for death.

That's what he liked the most about this place, desperation was leverage he held above them. He had what they needed and he used it against them gleefully. Why, for just a halfpenny, he could get a woman for the entire night. Not only that but she would be grateful for the pay and would let him do anything he pleased.

The door opened to a staircase and then off to the side there was another doorway. From the looks of things, it hadn't been used in a very long time. Spider webs hung from the ceiling, dust settled on the ground.

When Ruyifor opened the cell door more dust fell down from the top of it and the sunlight that streamed through the windows was barely a full ray. Debris, paper, dirt, and matted straw lined the floor. It was clear that the room had been uninhabited for at least a year.

"You, get in there." He pushed Jack through the door nearest to the right wall. Jack stayed near the door prepared to do something stupid should Ruyifor attempt to harm her.

He relaxed as Annamaria was put in the cell next to his. She, at least, had a window. The sun streamed through the bars as if mocking their plight. Jack was struck by how chilly it was in the room, its stonewalls were even colder. There would be no comfort gained from them.

The moment Ruyifor left Jack prowled around the edge of the cell looking for a way out.

He took into account the length of time that the room hadn't been used and the condition

the metal would be in. After he tried to pull the metal hinges apart for the fourth time he

conceded that it was no use. He would have to think of another way out of here. The rope

had been taken off his wrists, now only black and blue marks along with several small

cuts remained.

Annamaria was strangely quiet, usually she would have been fighting to find a way out

just as methodically as he. Jack had never seen her so withdrawn and spiritless, that

worried him much more than her coughing had before. He had watched good pirates give

up on life after one battle to many, the way they searched out drink and herb to kill

themselves faster.

"What's the matter, love?" Jack asked coming as close to her side of the bars as he could.

"I don't know," she whispered hoarsely, "everything's been different since Turak boarded

the Pearl. Something's wrong with me, I can't tell what 'tis though."

"What exactly? Jack ran through the various illnesses he knew of trying to place what

could be wrong. "Where does it hurt?"

"I can draw full breath, but it's difficult. My head too, it's like little flashes of white behind my eyes every now and then. Vision blurs and… don't worry about me." She

glanced up at him tiredly, 'I'd just have preferred…"

"Don't. Don't even say it, Annamaria. You are not going to die." He grabbed the bars so

hard his knuckles turned white. "You are the best damn woman pirate on the Caribbean

Sea and you are not going to give up. Not in this dank, dark, godforsaken cell."

"Aye, aye, Captain." She finally said at last, some of the familiar sparkle coming back

into her soft brown eyes. "I'll not be giving up. I still have that debt to collect from

Gibbs."

Jack grinned at that, but lingering worry and fear rested in his heart. He knew that he had to at least get her out of here before it got worse. There had to be a way, the only question was how.

William and Elizabeth would never consider looking for them here, he wasn't sure if they even knew about them docking in the Port. The Black Pearl wouldn't risk showing up, after the bounty that was on their heads and on his ship they'd better not.

* * *

The air grew colder and damper as night approached. Jack sat with his back against

Annamaria's as he tried to get some rest. He hoped that the heat from his body was going

into hers, as much as she tried to hide it he could feel the shivers that racked her body.

She clenched her teeth against the cold reminding herself that it was a lot worse aboard

the Pearl. At least she was in dry clothes and not dripping wet from the waves that swept

overboard and dripped off the sails. It must be a lot worse on Jack's side of the cell

though because where he was had no light coming in. It was always colder in the dark,

but he made no complaint.

"Here, love. Wrap this around yourself." Jack said suddenly. Why hadn't he thought of it

sooner. He had his white shirt to keep warm, he shrugged out of his black vest.

"No, you need this more than I." She protested when he passed it over to her.

"I'm not cold." He insisted. She hesitated a moment before putting it on but then was

grateful when she felt the warmth imprinted from his body still on the fabric. It was a

minute later he passed her the shawl he usually wore around his waist.

"Jack, you're going to catch cold. What are you wearing?" she twisted around to look and

was dismayed to see that his white shirt was shredded in various places and his black

pants were tattered down the legs. He had no protection against the chill, the shawl at

least he could wrap around his chest. His boots covered up to his shin, but from there to

upper thigh small rents in the material made it impossible to reserve body heat.

"I have enough on, don't fret so much. You never used to complain." He half-grinned and when he took her hand a bead from his hair rattled as it clanged against another one. Her body was vulnerable to other illness if she didn't at least try to keep her temperature normal.

He knew his body's limits and cold was something he could handle. He could keep it at bay long enough for the sun to rise, if not he would have a little numbness in his fingers and exposed flesh. He had dealt with it before and he would deal with it now.

"I don't care, I will not leave you to freeze." The determined light came to her expression,

Jack knew he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise.

"Wrap this end across the open part of your arms and chest, then pass it through to me, I'll

do the same. We'll have double the heat that way so that the warmth is spread between us, what say you to that?"

"Aye, I'll agree to that." She took the end and wrapped it around her, then Jack took the

end, wrapped it around his side, and tied it so that it hung around them loose enough for

comfortable movement. Both were sufficiently warm enough then and a feeling of peace

and understanding came between them. Jack tilted his head to rest against the metal of the

bars trying to sleep before morning came and brought all of it's problems along.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Annamaria, love?" Jack whispered coming awake in an instant. Something was wrong, there was a change in the air current. There was no response from her and ice settled in Jack's stomach. He untwined the shawl from around his torso and looked into Annamaria's face. "You have to wake up, Annamaria. C'mon." he shook her shoulders gently so that when she woke it wouldn't be so much of a shock. She had to still be alive, he'd kill Turak with his bare hands if she wasn't.

"Is t'storm o'er?" she yawned and opened her eyes to stare directly into Jack's deeply worried golden-brown eyes.

"Storm's far from over." Now that she was awake he could breathe again. It had been

foolish of him to let her drift off to sleep without knowing what was wrong. "You're

going to have to tie the shawl around your waist, love. Someone's bound to come in soon,

if they notice what we did yesterday no doubt they'll take them away."

"Are you alright, Captain? What's wrong?" she could feel the tension in his muscles, see

the concern written on his expression.

"Nothing. Are you feelin' any better than you were yesterday?"

"Aye, a little. I can breathe easier at least. D'you think they plan on killing us?" she asked

abruptly.

"That'd definitely be their plan. Fortunately, I know how to counter it." He paused, "I just

have yet to plan the rest out." They both stood to stretch out unused muscles and

Annamaria tied the white shawl around her waist. A door slammed somewhere in the

house and muttered curses and stomping could be heard.

"Ah, so you're still here." Ruyifor sneered nastily at the pirates from the doorway.

"And where did you think we'd be?" Jack leaned casually against the wall and regarded

Ruyifor calmly.

"Best watch how you speak to me, Turak sent his orders yesterday." He swaggered into

the room, "And none of it bodes well for you."

"The room has a bit of a draft, don't you think?" Jack motioned towards the pane less

window.

"And you," Turak came close to where Anamaria stood, "feelin' any better?"

"How did you know about that?" the casual pose was gone, now alertness and the

beginnings of deep-seated anger resided in Jack's eyes. Ruyifor took out a handkerchief

never letting it come above his waist. "Remember this?"

"What--?" then her eyes widened in fear, when they had gagged her on board Blood's

Revenge. It all made sense now, the sickness once they reached the brig, it had all

concluded in a horrifying result.

"You cowardly son of a dog!" Jack bellowed and lunged at the bars forgetting himself. Rage raced through his veins as red mist clouded before his eyes. He had poisoned Annamaria, he was the one that had made her suffer, he was the source for all the pain she went through. Annamaria stared at Jack in shock, she had only seen this side of him once before, when Barbossa took over the Black Pearl.

"Better watch what you say, pirate, or else she won't get the antidote." Ruyifor crossed his

arms gleefully, it was another matter of leverage. One that he would push to the limits

before making Jack beg for her life.

"What be you asking for it?" Jack knew that nothing in life came free especially not from

the enemies' side.

"You'll see soon enough, but until then I'll need cooperation from you on the whereabouts

of the Black Pearl. As man of the Navy, I have as much claim to the Pearl as the next

man. I intend to collect what's my due."

"So you want me to tell you where the Black Pearl is headed when I don't know where 'tis

meself, when you made me abandon it to the open sea and my crew as well? Why do you

think Id know where it is not to mention if it's even still afloat?" a calculating light came

over his expression. He was Jack Sparrow, mate, and if he couldn't beat his opponents out

by physical strength he'd beat them with a match of intellect.

"You're the bloody captain of the ship! You're telling me you don't know where it's

headed?" Ruyifor roared at the end of his patience.

"Shoulda asked me bout that when I was first brought aboard the Navy's ship." Jack

grinned a gold-toothed smile, "For I don't know where it's going to set port, savvy?"

"Take care of your whore for she'll not last much longer." Ruyifor was once again in

control of his emotions. He still had the upper hand here and his hand was not yet entirely

played out yet. "Think on that, I'll be back later."

"You still haven't addressed the little problem of the window." Jack sighed as the door

shut again. "I'm telling you, love, they just don't make a prison like they used too."

He knew he was putting Annamaria's life at risk, but he saw no point in giving the rest of his crew and the Pearl to the Navy. They'd all be hanged and Annamaria would be no better off.

If they believed him, which was doubtful considering the short amount of time he'd had to concoct a story, they'd be desperate to find the Pearl. They would dispatch men, which would leave less of them to guard him and Annamaria. Jack would then plan their escape, assuming his plan worked as it should.

His plans never worked as he expected them to, but this time it needed to. Annamaria's life wasn't something he could play with forever, he needed to get them out of there and he needed to do it quickly.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Why had Ruyifor made an appearance just to leave again? Not even to Jack Sparrow did that make sense. Just taunting them over the antidote with the reason Annamaria had been so sick wasn't a reason. There had to be some kind of ulterior motive, the man couldn't be that senseless could he? Jack knew that he would be back, it was too much to ask for him to stay away for the rest of the day.

"What does it feel like… to die?" Annamaria asked suddenly from where she had sunk down on the wall, her eyes were brighter than usual and perspiration dotted her forehead.

"I never really died in the first place." Jack leaned against the bars trying to get

comfortable, he had been through this conversation more times then he wanted to

remember. Eventually, every man onboard the Pearl had asked him that when they

realized what had happened with Barbossa. "I was undead, that's not quite the same as

being really and truly dead."

"Jack." his name came out sounding like a plea. It made Jack curse Ruyifor and ache for the sight of his blood covering the blade of a sword.

"Look at me, really look at me, Annamaria." He knelt down and met her eyes squarely.

"Do not let your mind wander in that direction. I promised you yesterday that you weren't

going to die in this hellhole. Trust me, love. I won't let anything happen to you."

"How can you promise me that?" she asked quietly, she had always trusted him unquestioningly and except for that one minor incident with her boat she knew that her trust was in the right place.

Life and death was a different matter though, it was something no one had control over. Just the thought made her blood run cold. No one could fight death or even really foresee it. When her time came. there would be no stopping it.

"Comes to mind that I'm either going to hell or someplace worse. I've done enough in my

lifetime to warrant a permanent place next to Lucifer himself. I've survived too many

times for me to be thinkin' it's all been pure luck." Jack's eyes were dark with the knowledge, "No, he's branded me and there'll be no pearly gates awaitin' me when my time's come. That's how I know I can promise you that, because if something were to happen to you here not even the fires of hell will stop me." His eyes were so dark they were almost black, there was a look of such determination on his face that she actually believed him.

All Jack could think of were all the times he had escaped from potential death and

wondered how much of his words held truth.

---

_"Barbossa you bloody coward."_

_"Not another word, young Jack, the Pearl is mine as the treasure will be."_

_"I'll see you rot in hell." Jack snarled, fury and rage burning deep in his stomach. _

_Barbossa wasn't done yet though,_

_"You always were a bloody fool. Never give up the bearings when it's the only thing we _

_need." He smirked, "I always was the better Captain."_

_"Barbossa!" a man close to the age of Jack but complete opposite in looks stepped up to _

_the front. "We can't maroon him, it's not right. He didn't do anything!"_

_"You're new to the ship, Bootstrap so I'll be forgettin the transgression, however speak _

_out again and I'll make sure you don't speak another word."_

_"Aye, don't be doing anything stupid, lad." Jack was glad he had befriended the boy and _

_showed him the ropes. At least something he'd done turned out right in the end. If he kept talking he'd get them both killed. Bootstrap fell silent but from the way he clutched the pistol Jack knew he was itching to use it. The odds were seventy to two though, not a chance in hell were they to make it out alive._

_"That's the wisest decision you've made the entire time." Barbossa looked down at the _

_younger man disdainfully, "look to the horizon, Captain and you'll see your new home. _

_You can be it's governor as you've always wanted to be."_

_"Actually-" but Jack was interrupted,_

_"We're all civilized men, are we not?" he smiled and the monkey on his shoulder clapped _

_it's hands mockingly. Jack had always hated that monkey. Mangy, filthy, cursed animal. _

_"Here be a pistol, one shot. Take good care of it, it'll be your only friend."_

_"Make him walk the plank!" one of the men shouted._

_"Nay! Fire him from a cannon! Aim for the trees!" that brought ribald laughter from the _

_other men._

_"I rather like the first idea, myself." Barbossa decided already taking over Captain-hood. _

_"Walk the plank, Jack."_

_"I'd really rather not." Jack protested trying one last time to wake himself from this _

_nightmare._

_"The plank or the cannon, it's your choice." Barbossa crossed his arms. Either choice _

_would no doubt bring amusement to his day. He was supposed to have been Captain from _

_the first, then some arrogant upstart had usurped his position. Now he finally was going to command the Pearl as he always should have._

_"Well, with those choices." Jack stared at the small island in the distance. He had once _

_dreamed of retiring to such an island, white sand, endless horizon, clear water all the way. _

_That dream was shot to hell. A pistol with one shot and palm trees was what he got this _

_time. He climbed aboard the rickety wooden board the pirates had attached to the ship. _

_Barbossa threw the pistol overhand off the ship, Jack was forced to dive to get it before _

_too much water got into the barrel. If that happened the pistol would be useless. As he _

_surfaced with the precious possession Jack heard Barbossa yell,_

_"Fire, men!" bullets surrounded him, two of them sliced into his shoulder. The pain _

_ripped through him and as he gasped he was forced underwater. Blood was streaming into the ocean around him, he needed to get to the island before sea animals were attracted to it. He swam the best he could trying not to move his left arm too much. He wasn't sure if the bullets were still stuck in his shoulder, he really hoped they weren't. The waves helped him out, pushing him towards the island rather than working against him._

_Hissing in pain he dragged himself up the beach grateful that the salt water had somewhat stopped the bleeding. Well, at least until he had forced his arm to move again. _

_A fine line of red disturbed the otherwise white sand. He watched the black sails of the Pearl billow in the wind and then Barbossa waved and the ship set sail. The same determination had filled his soul then, he vowed never to use the pistol unless it was for Barbossa and only if he had a clear shot. Closing his eyes he let his mind wander trying to forget the throbbing pain and heat that bore down on him relentlessly he finally found peace.._

He'd only spoken of it to one person, Annamaria. She was the only one who knew of the

true events. Elizabeth knew part of it but Annamaria had known where the bullet marks

came from. Barbossa had never realized the damage he'd inflicted nor had Jack been inclined to enlighten him.

He glanced over to see what Annamaria was doing. He closed his eyes, a strange emotion passing through him, she was asleep. Her breath was coming in shallower gasps then it had before though. How much wasn't she telling him?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An hour later she still pretended to sleep, she hadn't slept much the night before. What allowed her to rest was the utter exhaustion she felt. Now her breath came irregularly as if she had just finished swabbing the entirety of the Pearl. Her mind was a whirl of fog and reality, she could see the cell they were held in, but there wasn't any sound. Was there anything to be heard anyway? She couldn't tell.

She focused on the wooden planks coated with straw on the floor. Interesting really, the grain of the wood and the mildew on the straw. Little knotholes were naturally carved into the planks and where they had become wet they were different colored than the rest.

She held her hand up to her face and stared at it transfixed. Small cuts, nearly invisible

lined various places on her skin. Some of them were new, some of them old . The old ones were lined in white or clear scars, the new ones were pink or red. Everyday aboard a ship brought new injuries, to escape without any at the end of the day was considered odd. That was part of the curse and amazement of being a pirate.

Jack was the same although since he was the Captain he faced more injuries than anyone. Normally land walkers figured that the Captain had it easy, having all the other men do the work for him. It was the opposite, the Captain did most of the work for the crew. All the crewmen did was support the ropes, anchor, sails, mast, and one man to keep watch in the Crow's Nest.

She had once seen, during a storm, part of the mast fall onto Jack's shoulder. After the

storm had passed Jack had asked her to reset it. A storm that had lasted throughout the

night. Jack had sailed the ship around the worst of it and all that with a dislocated

shoulder. He hadn't had the time to push it back in place so he waited it out.

Having nothing else to do she let the memories run through her mind. Jack was sleeping

or at least resting against the wall. He had his long legs crossed in front of him and his

arms crossed. Through all that they'd been through Jack still had the black outlining

around his eyes. She knew the reason for that, he had a small sword-cut on the bottom of

one eye. While it was hardly visible it made him appear just a little bit cross-eyed without

the black kohl.

One night when they had both had too much rum she had taken the kohl he bargained

from Singapore and outlined his eyes as a joke. He had liked it so much though that from

then on he had kept the look and she had to admit it suited him well.

The kohl was more than just dramatic effect, components in the soot and other ingredients protected against the sea's salt and the sun's glare. Annamaria wore a little for that reason, though not nearly as much as Jack.

Though his arms were crossed she could see the P branded into his skin. That had also been another night of story-telling after too much drink. The normal story was that Jack

Sparrow the invincible pirate of the sea had lashed two pair of sea-turtles together and

tamed them to take him back to shore. What had really transpired had nothing to do with turtles. Jack had told her in confidence about the rum-runners, that he was able to barter passage off with the promise of treasure from the Pearl's cache.

That didn't sit over to well with the rumrunners, they liked their trade and to get involved

with a pirate went against the grain, so to speak. They took him up on the deal though and

in the middle of the night sold him over to the East India Trading Company. He had learned a lot from being marooned, tricked, and sold.

While he still passed off serious situations with humor there was no denying the darkness in him. He no longer had the young, carefree, slightly innocent view of the world anymore, if he had at all. Only when he was drunk did she see that side of him emerge.

The East India Trading Company had taken him to a prison, he was set to be sold into

slavery. The night before he was to be sold they took the brand to his arm and the mark

was forever impressed onto his arm. That's where she had met him, lying in an alley as

proud as ever. She was the daughter of a barmaid and was trying to escape the clutches of

a customer.

No matter what else Jack was, there was definitely a chivalrous nature to him. He had

fought off her abuser with the hilt of a sword and a small dagger. Then with that he

collapsed onto his knees on the cobblestone. On closer inspection she had seen the ragged

flesh around the burn, as well as the worst scar she had ever seen in her life.

He had looked up at her from eyes that were too dark for his age and asked for a tankard

of rum. He then took a deep breath and forced himself to his feet, he had too much pride

to kneel on the ground in front of her, no matter that she had knelt to spare him. One rum

bottle later and after all the customers had gone, she had snuck him into her room and

administered to his wounds.

She had cut meticulously at the broken and still sensitive flesh around the burn, careful

not to dig in to deeply with the knife. He had never winced or made any move to pull his

arm away. The only sign she had to know that it hurt was the way that he clutched the

bottle and his sharp intakes of breath. She had worked as fast as she could, now all that

was left was the brand, it signified both their meeting and the start of a friendship that

hadn't ever faltered.

Coming out of her daze she was just in time to scream out a warning to Jack who seemed to be sleeping. Ruyifor was back but this time he had company.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry for what you're going to read. Major Jack Sparrow fans, what can I say. It can't be all peaches and cream can it? I hope you like it, this is no doubt one of the longest chapters yet. Thanks to all the great people who left nice reviews. Lol. I'm getting new ideas all the time for it but I don't think there will be much updating tomorrow. We're going up to Pennsylvania for the day, but hopefully I'll be able to do some writing in the car. Anyway..._

"Jack!!" he opened his eyes, he already knew what she was trying to alert him of. He had heard to door creak open, heard the arguments of two men as they tried to decide whom to 'question' first. There was no doubt in his mind, they would take him and if need be continue to question him. They would in no way touch Annamaria, if they did he'd fight to the bone to have her spared.

What he wasn't prepared for was the whip Turak held in his hand. It whistled through the air and wrapped then unwrapped itself around his leg. His pants had only survived the storm. Now along with the tattered fabric he had a long, cruel-looking whiplash scar. 

The sharp pain registered in his mind a moment later, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of showing it. At least it wasn't a burn, or worse yet a burning hot fire- poker.

"You bloody cowards!" Annamaria gathered her energy and jumped up and grabbed the bars closest to where Turak and Ruyifor stood. Jack groaned in his mind, she was all spitfire and fury he expected no less but did she have to defend him every time? He knew deep within that he welcomed it, someone who cared about him at least should he pass over into the next world but he also knew from experience that anyone who helped him ended up hurting for it.

"They can't help it, love." Jack said mockingly from where he still sat, "If they have to 

attack a chained and fettered man then we have nothing to fear from them."

"Oh, you have everything to fear from us, Jack Sparrow. You're forgetting that we hold 

something that you'll regret losing."

"I haven't forgotten, but I think you're smarter than you look and you'll heal her 'fore she 

dies else you have nothing of leverage, am I right?"

Not liking the calculating light in the pirate captain's eyes, "Personally, we don't care 

whether the wench dies or not. It's just extra security, if you will."

"Talk, talk, talk, that's all we do." complained Ruyifor, "you promised me blood. I have 

yet to see it."

"Go get him." Turak acquiesced. Jack smiled grimly within his mind they were so 

predictable.

"Lets see if you'll have anymore smart words." Ruyifor smirked as he opened the cell 

door. Jack stood, he didn't want to give them any extra chances for hurting him. The least 

amount of pain he had to face the better.

Annamaria didn't say anything as they walked past her cell. She had caught Jack's 

warning glare and the more that she spoke out against it the more they would hurt him. 

She hated herself for being so weak, not able to help him when he was going to sacrifice 

everything for her. She refused to cry, the only time she had… three years ago, in Jack's arms after… no, she didn't want to think about it. He would be fine. He had to be.

Jack entered the small room above the stairs cautiously. The floor was, at least, clean and 

there was a wooden table and two chairs in the middle. A fireplace was in the corner and 

a roaring fire was lit.

While the room was certainly brighter than it was downstairs he almost preferred the cell. 

Up here it was too quiet, there was a certain evil feel to the room that made his skin crawl. Turak pushed him forward and then moved a bureau away from left wall.

"Decorated for the occasion, eh?" Jack commented to hide the slight edge of nervousness.

"Walk through these doors and…" Turak wrenched open a door concealed behind the 

bureau, "...welcome to hell." It took all of his will-power not to fight his way out of the 

room. There were no fancy trappings in this room, in fact, it was exactly the opposite.

On the table were a variety of both weapons and surgical instruments. Some of them 

weren't even clean, dried blood and dust was settled on them it was obvious they hadn't 

been used in a very long time.

"Cuffs or ropes?" Ruyifor asked holding up both. Jack's pulse picked up speed but torture 

was nothing new to him. Annamaria would have lost it just over the handcuffs. It was still 

a deep regret in his memory that he had allowed that to happen to her. One night the men 

had docked at the Barbados for a raise in morale. That had been three months after he was 

marooned and Annamaria was a sound member of the crew. She hadn't wanted to go 

ashore, so entrusting her with the care of his ship he as well as the other crew left.

_Feeling a certain prickling at the back of his neck he decided to leave the tavern. A _

_tankard or two of rum would suffice for the night, while the company of a young woman _

_was welcome he didn't really want to stay on land too long. There was already an itch in _

_his blood to be back on the ocean to feel the boards creak and groan with the ocean's _

_assault._

_There was something wrong, he felt it right away as he approached his ship and _

_Annamaria. It was too quiet onboard, usually when he returned from port Annamaria _

_would be stretched out on deck in his hammock singing a pirate song or just talking to the stars. _

_That was something he found endearing in her, her love of the night. But tonight there _

_was nothing, no singing, no sounds. Mist and clouds crept slowly over the stars and hid the moon. He walked silently aboard and unsheathed his sword, the pistol he wouldn't use save for one person._

_He found Annamaria locked in one of the storage pantries next to two men who had been _

_fatally stabbed. She had her hands bound and a terrified look in her eyes. That was the _

_turning point in their relationship, while she had shrugged it off and said it was nothing, _

_Jack felt the deep-seated fear in her. He unbound her hands and helped to calm her down. _

_That was the first time he had ever seen her cry._

_He heard the story as he held her. Men had came aboard and catching her sleeping had taken her into the pantry as easy prey. Unfortunately for them Annamaria had taken out the small dagger Jack had bought for her at Singapore. She killed the two men before the lantern went out. Even with her hands bound, disoriented, Annamaria was still a force to be reckoned with. She had been trapped in the pantry for nigh an hour in pitch black before Jack found her._

_As she cried as if her heart were breaking Jack swore that he'd protect her. He'd let nothing bad come to her, she was his, part of his crew, part of something deeper. _

The silence was becoming more terrifying then a scream. She forced herself to stay calm 

and count the seconds, but all she could think of was Jack in pain and alone. 

Wrapping his shawl around her more closely, she knew she should have spoken out more, 

maybe forced them to take her in his place. He was so protective of her, despite his ribald nature, the way he dared fate, he watched out for her. 

She knew it would have destroyed something within him if they'd taken her, but what worth was pride if he ended up dead?

The door was bolted securely no doubt the bureau was back in place. There was no 

window in the room, just stifling heat, but Ruyifor didn't seem to feel the discomfort. 

Perspiration beaded on Jack's face and torso stinging the open cuts, bruises, and gashes but there was nothing he could do about it. He was lucky that he was still awake and conscious.

"Answer me something, pirate." The guard sneered pausing at his task, "why not her 

instead of you?" The knife was now almost covered in blood, the hilt's engravings were 

dripping rivulets of it.

"I dunno." Jack managed to say between struggling to draw breath, "sounded like… good 

Idea… at th'time."

"Ever noble. How revolting." The knife made another shallow mark onto his torso. Every 

time the knife cut into him he could feel the metallic coppery taste fill his mouth. He had 

long ago forgotten that he bit his tongue to stifle any noise he might make. 

While he had been unable to still the twisting of his body after the sixth cut to try and escape the knife, he'd be damned if he screamed for their amusement. The pain was all slowly fading into one massive throbbing that echoed throughout his body. There wouldn't be much more he could take of this, but he had to try for Annamaria's sake.

"That's enough for now," said a blurry voice from the doorway. "He's not feelin' it 

anymore. Does no good then, does it. Release him."

Jack managed to keep his balance through sheer force of will. If he had fallen to the floor 

no doubt Ruyifor would have kicked his already painful ribs and chest. He blinked his 

eyes trying to regain a sense of where he was. Everything was dark and he could hear 

voices from far away. Only the thought of going back to his blessedly quiet cell kept him 

on his feet.

"A strong one, ain't he?" remarked Turak.

"Everyone has a breaking point. This is only the first day." As they spoke to one another, 

bound as he was he still managed to take and conceal the flask that rested on the table. While he didn't know whether it was full or not, it was definitely something to drink. Annamaria and he would have need of it later.

He walked, mostly fell, down the long staircase before they hurled him through the door of his cell. Nothing could have prevented him from collapsing into a heap on the dirty straw-lined floor. The two men laughed and locked the door behind him.

"Jack?" he heard Annamaria whisper horrified. He painstakingly made his way over to 

the bars of the cell to stare into her tear-filled eyes. Digging out the two flasks he had he 

held one out to her with a slightly trembling hand.

"Right here, love." He said hoarsely. It felt like the lining of his throat were rubbing 

against one another. She took one and then he opened the other. There was only one 

swallow of water in the bottom. It was old, stale, and hot but it was still water. "I'm never 

better, don't fret. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow remember?" Annamaria heard the terrible 

hoarseness in his voice rather than his usual rich timber. She slipped the rum back onto his side, he needed it much more than she did.

Jack looked at it but didn't make a move to reach for it. Bloody stubborn man. Annamaria 

wanted to smack him for such a sacrifice but wouldn't have dared. He was in too much 

pain at the moment anyway.

"Let them take me tomorrow, Jack. D'ye hear me? You will not be able to take any more 

of their torture." She took his hand and a tear dropped onto his knuckles. The raving 

animals had cut him four times on the hand.

"No." Jack whispered vehemently squeezing her hand slightly. "Never." Then he couldn't 

keep it at bay any longer. The soft wave of sleep fell over him and left him unable to talk 

anymore that night.

Annamaria watched over him almost protectively, she wiped away another tear angrily 

when she saw the condition they had left him in. Blood dripped slowly down his chest 

from the sixteen cut marks they had left.

"Oh god, Jack." She whispered, "What have they done to you." She wanted more than 

anything to take some of the pain they had enforced on him. It didn't look like they had 

gone past the waistband of his pants, no blood or new rents marked his legs, but she couldn't see his back. She wanted to untie the shawl and give it back to him, but was afraid that the fabric would irritate the wounds.

No matter what happened in the morning, whether she was on the brink of death herself 

she was not going to let them take him again. He wouldn't make it through another round 

and that had only been a couple of hours. Tomorrow they would have the entire day. No. 

They wouldn't get him tomorrow. 

She sat alone in her cell calling upon gods of old to avenge them, Poseidon, lord of the sea, Apollo, god of the sun, those who traveled the sea once paid them homage. Their wrath was merciless, their revenge exacting, she let the rage hold her in its thrall and prayed to them. They were far from the water and there was no sun in this dingy building, but the sea took care of her own. Someone would help them, she wouldn't let Jack die.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 _

_Authors Note: Well, back from PA and lemme tell you. it is NOT easy to write in a moving vehicle. Especially when there are so many potholes I swear the pen rebelled at the last. It couldn't take anymore bouncing around. Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! Words can't express how completely happy I am that you like the chapter. So here's another one, written as well and fast as I could._

As the sun barely reached the horizon Jack snapped awake. He was instantly assaulted by various stinging and throbbing from the cuts on his chest, arms, hand, and the bruises almost everywhere else. His mind made quick work of it, going through all his injuries with a surgeon's mind. The deeper ones to the most shallow, no vital organs were maimed and although one of his ribs might be sprained the rest could be dealt with.

He sat up against the wall, this time thankful that it was cold to the touch. He was able to train his mind completely on the biting chill rather than his body familiarizing itself with the new position. He closed his eyes and waited for what he knew was coming.

He hadn't eaten in three days, not since the night before the storm. All he had to drink was 

a gulp of water and two of rum. As a result he felt his stomach muscles cramp painfully in 

reminder. Gritting his teeth he forced his mind to another subject. The small lights 

exploding in his mind and behind his eyelids strove to amplify his weakened condition, not something he found particularly appealing.

His gaze fell to where Annamaria lay sleeping. As he looked at her his thoughts calmed 

and he was able to relax back to a daydreaming state where nothing and everything made 

sense. His Annamaria. Now when had he started thinking of her as his? But the answer 

had always been there deep down inside.

She had become part of the crew on a smaller ship. It had paid to be Captain of the Black 

Pearl. Pillaging brought him one or two ships on at least five islands on the Caribbean. He 

never in his wildest dreams considered a mutiny but just for caution's sake a few were set 

aside.

Even though she acted like any other man aboard he'd always known there was something 

more to her. While she bought baggy clothes to hide her femininity, it had always been 

blatantly obvious to him that she was all woman. He never showed it though he was 

smarter than that. In the beginning she'd done everything possible to make sure the rest of 

the crew saw her as an equal. Working eighteen-hour days before he'd heard of it she had 

gained respect, then admiration, and in the mean time made quite a name for herself. If 

Jack had coddled or protected her, the crew would have followed suit. He could well 

understand her passion for adventure and the need to strike out on her own.

Usually he scoffed when he heard men say they loved a woman from the moment they 

saw her. That was usually said to appease the woman, but in this case it was entirely true. 

Half delirious from 'negations' with the East India Trading Company, he nonetheless 

escaped from them only to be captured again. Held captive by a woman every bit as 

stubborn and spirited as he. 

He tried not to think back to those days. Laying on the ground at her feet, looking like something the cat had mauled before dragging in, he hadn't the strength to even ask her for help. She had looked at him with concern not taking her safety into account. He knew she was meant for him. 

She must have sensed it too because she knelt on the filthy ground so he wouldn't have to 

keep looking up at her. Just by that action his thoughts were justified in his impression of 

her. All his life people had wanted to bring him down, but he hadn't given in to it. Ever. 

Even now he had an aversion to kneeling in front of people. Every nerve in his body 

would freeze and something inside him would snap. He wouldn't, couldn't, force himself 

to kneel in submission again.

"Captain?" Her voice interrupted his reverie and now seeing her awake all he could think 

of doing was kissing her. To let everything fade away in one moment of perfect bliss.

"Aye," he said instead, he really must be daft to be having thoughts like that.

"You were wool-gathering." She looked down at the floor before meeting his gaze again, 

"For lack of better words, are you…?"

"Never better." He reassured her, "what about you."

"Same as yesterday." She would let the topic drop for now, he didn't like admitting to 

pain. That habited from a long ago well-taught lesson, she'd only caught bits and pieces of 

what his child-hood was like but it was enough for her to know it hadn't been one full of 

love and care.

The door slammed, Jack was really starting to hate that door. If he were a lesser man he 

might even contemplate burning the damn thing down once they escaped. As it was, he 

had matured and- bloody hell, he'd still burn it down given the chance.

"The woman this time." Turak commanded.

"Do you both always travel together? Are you… fond of one another?" he left off with a half-grin.

"No!" Ruyifor snarled, "Take him today, punish him for his arrogance. It's obvious 

that he didn't learn his lesson yesterday."

"Learn my lesson? If I'd known I was supposed to retain something from your… lessons, I might have strived harder to oblige you." The look on Jack's face was priceless, he had somehow managed mischief, innocence and disdain.

"You arrogant-!"

"Yes, you've made that clear." Jack sighed, "At least change your vocabulary, mate. It 

gets quite monotonous to listen to."

"So you've given up on the woman then?" Turak crossed his arms and looked at 

Annamaria lustfully. Jack was smart enough not to joke about that, Turak was smart 

enough to call his bluff. 

"Take him again. Make it so that he can't speak at all anymore." Ruyifor exclaimed 

suddenly.

"Don't you even think it." Annamaria hissed. She had seen Jack's reaction when first 

introduced to Cotton. Just the thought of them attempting to that to Jack made her skin 

crawl.

"So the whore speaks." Turak boldly looked her up and down.

"If you call me that name one more time…" Annamaria was doing her level best to draw 

attention away from Jack.

"Jack will come and rescue her." Jack finished, "because of course the men are too stupid 

to do anything about it." The two men looked completely confused, glancing back and 

forth between the other. Torn between the prize of the woman and getting revenge on 

him, he tipped the scale even further.

"Yeah, took you awhile to process that, aye? Take your time." Jack stared daringly into 

Ruyifor's eyes. He knew that would cinch the deal.

"We take the Captain." He decided, "there's always tomorrow."

"No!" Annamaria screamed this time in mortal dread. Jack wouldn't make it back to her 

this time, she could feel it in her blood. "Don't! You can't!" No one seemed to hear her 

though, Turak glanced at her from cold unfeeling eyes and then pushed Jack harder right 

over a particularly deep slash.

Nothing much had been changed, he noticed that his blood had been cleaned from both 

floor and table. They bound his wrists again, this time making sure that the harsh rope bit into his skin. He hadn't expected anything less, he would no doubt be made to pay for his comments downstairs. It was only early morning, he wouldn't be able to bear the knife for long.

But then it didn't look as if he'd have to worry about a knife. Ruyifor did have a bit of 

imagination on him anyway. Since he was faced to the wall he knew that this time they 

would start on his back. He just hoped that they didn't have the wits to go about and 

reopen closed cuts.

Ruyifor picked up a small row of spikes, Jack had seen them used once before and had no 

desire to live through it this time. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander far from the 

room. Annamaria wouldn't be given a second thought today by them, Jack already 

discovered that they wouldn't want both of them here in this room, nor would they want 

their fun over so quickly.

Yesterday they had asked him questions about where the Pearl was and where she would 

be now. Jack knew but he didn't tell them, the more they thought him a dense pirate the 

better. The two men were actually starting to believe that he didn't know anything more.

He was safe. His body jerked and shuddered, a natural reaction to enormous levels of pain, at least he would be spared actually feeling it until later. White mist obscured his sight and everything went calm. He heard the drifting of the waves and the rhythm of the currents below him.

Turak knew the instant Jack drifted away. He knew it could be done but had never seen it 

first hand. Somehow he had expected it to be more dramatic, not a mere flicker of the 

eyelids before the pupils went glassy. Why it almost looked as if he had died. What a 

shame he hadn't.

Oh well, like he had told Ruyifor yesterday, everyone had a breaking point. Not even the 

infamous Jack Sparrow could hold out forever. Besides if it lasted too long he could 

always bring the harlot's death closer to the surface. Right now it had about leveled out, it 

had been that way the first time he tried it on some of the peasant women.

They always had been annoying to say the least, batting their eyelashes prettily, begging 

him for a penny or sovereign. It had been almost too easy luring them to his richly 

furnished house and trying out his concoctions. They had served their purpose for the 

short time they lasted.

Annamaria would get her hopes up of it all being just a misguided threat. A day or so later the other side-affects would kick in. Depending on how strong her immunity system was he might get another variation. How exciting, that was the one good thing of having a pirate for a father. There was no end to the interesting trinkets sent back from around the world.

A little experimentation and what had he? Why, clever and precise ways of making the 

victim both suffer and despair in spirit. It was just perfect that Jack happened to care for 

the wench. It made her demise all the more poetic.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Authors Note: Every kid at one point or another dreams of either being a pirate, a jedi master, a swordsman, or something of that nature. In the age of piracy don't you think that this dream would be even more so thought upon? I don't think Norrington is really as proper as he seems, after all we all wear a mask/façade once in awhile don't we? Why should he be any different?_

Damn the bloody pirate anyway, after aimlessly barricading himself in his study Norrington still didn't know what he was doing. He had started out carefully planning out the route the Black Pearl would be taking before realizing that there was no point in it. Jack Sparrow wasn't aboard the ship, what need had he for the ship? The real prize was the Captain.

Everything had changed after Elizabeth married the blacksmith, William Turner. It had also caused quite a scandal as everyone expected, imagine the governor's daughter marrying beneath her station. When she had the Commodore openly courting her? How could she have insulted such an important man?

It confirmed Norrington's thoughts of what a fine woman she was when she not only publicly apologized to him for the humiliation he must have gone through when people gossiped about him, but held her head high and stuck by what she believed in. William hadn't minded the apology, he understood a man's pride well enough to understand what was really going on. In Port Royale nobody had anything better to do than gossip about others.

The scandal had somewhat calmed down now though especially since William opened his own blacksmith shop. Brown had died right after the pirates attack that long day ago. No one was surprised, nor were they surprised when Will took over the trade. Everyone knew that he had been better than Brown himself.

Norrington sighed and wondered if he should break out of the law just once and do what he knew was right. He'd just been promoted, why would he risk it and throw all of his hard work to the side?

When he was a young boy he had once dreamed of becoming a pirate too, a buccaneer of the sea, answering to no one and taking treasure as he deemed fit. His father absolutely forbid it and entered him in the Navy on his seventeenth names day. As Lieutenant it was only fitting that his son would follow suit. Norrington had given up all thoughts of piracy and tired to make his father proud. Now he was Commodore and, may his father rest peacefully in his grave, content that one his son had done his duty.

James sighed again and made up his mind quickly before he backed out of such a scandalous idea. He definitely couldn't do it alone though, he would need help and there was only one other man he could go to. William Turner, he knew, had kept in touch with Jack Sparrow. Treasonous as it was, the Commodore had kept quiet on the matter.

He still loved Elizabeth, if truth were told, and by accusing her husband of treachery she, too, would be brought to court for crimes against the crown. James couldn't, in good conscience, allow a woman to be hanged.

The Navy had orders to demolish anyone who opened fire on their ships, shouldn't it go to reason that the pirates would do the same? Such thoughts were worth a life in prison, but he couldn't help them. He donned his cloak and on second thought changed his attire altogether. He wasn't an officer of the Royal Navy tonight, he was just a man who planned on helping a friend.

- - -

"Have we heard anything of the Pearl?" Elizabeth asked. It was the second week of the month, usually by now some letter on waterlogged parchment and a brown paper wrapped gift of some sort would have reached them.

"Not yet, but you know ships are afraid to dock in the port now that Gillette was moved first officer to Norrington." A loud knock resounded throughout the house, as wedding present to Will and Elizabeth, the governor had bequeathed to them a large sum of money for future investments. Combined with the sudden interest in blacksmithing profits rose and they had enough money to buy a house of their own.

"Who would be calling at this hour?" Elizabeth donned a robe and went to open the door. Neither of them liked having servants around, Will was completely unaccustomed to them and Elizabeth liked her privacy. Servents weren't known for their confidentiality. For them to let a rumor out that Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl kept in touch with them would result in another trip to the hangman's noose. Cotton's parrot was nowhere near and she doubted the corset trick would work again.

"Good evening, Miss. Turner." Norrington bowed elegantly, "I'm sorry to intrude at such a late hour."

"It's always a pleasure to have the Commodore visit." Elizabeth would have curtsied but then thought better of it. While propriety condoned that she do so, the robe and gown underneath were more suited for sleeping in than greeting guests. Instead she opened the door wider and invited him inside.

"Ah, good evening, Commodore." William shook hands, "What can we do for you this evening?" he waited until the door was firmly closed to answer.

"Jack Sparrow returned here a few days ago. Unfortunately, it was out of my power to try and help him. I do, however, know of his whereabouts and that is the intention of my visit." He removed his hat somewhat hesitantly. The whole idea sounded rather ridiculous now that it was actually said aloud.

"Is he in danger?" Will asked, motioning for him to enter the sitting room.

"I'm afraid so. This has gone beyond my rank, he is locked in Turak's prison. I'm not certain if you've heard of it?" he glanced questioningly towards Elizabeth, the tales he could tell of the place were not fit for a lady to hear. Then again, Elizabeth wasn't like most other women.

"I've heard of it." William looked grim, "that's where they've been keeping him?"

"What's Turak's prison?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Where the worst criminals and vagabonds are sent. Not many make it out alive." Will said softly, "And if what you've said is true, no time can be wasted. A few days ago, you said, it'll be a miracle if he's still alive."

"I'm coming too." Elizabeth said determinately. "You will not go gallivanting off to rescue Jack without me."

"Not to Turak's prison, you're not." William could be just as mulish as she. He had seen Turak's prison once and it had been enough to turn his stomach inside out. He would not chance Elizabeth's health in such a place.

"No, Miss. Turner. If you would, prepare a place for Jack when we return. Somewhere perhaps like the blacksmith shop? I'm sure no one would look for him there, not even if they know about him in the first place."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, "Very well. I'll arrange a place in the back closets where the swords are put when they're finished. He should be safe there until I can think of somewhere else to hide him."

"Thank you." Will went to the front hall and got a sword and sheath. Norrington had already thought of that.

"Ready?" he asked.

"After you." Will and Norrington went out the door and were enveloped in the night's fog. Elizabeth meanwhile raced upstairs to go and change.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 _

_Authors Note: This is James Norrington's chance to prove himself. I hate the fact that people don't give him his credit. Come on, he let the woman he loved go with another man so she would be happy. One has to wonder had it not been a Disney movie… would there perhaps have been a bit more rivalry between the two men? I don't know, I guess we'll never know but Elizabeth and Will had to end up together. So where does that leave Norrington? I have yet to decide, until then he'll play the hero, albeit he doesn't know it at the moment._

Norrington looked around cautiously before he entered the ramshackle prison. Places like these were one benefit of being a high-ranking officer, he could do something to improve the situation. He couldn't, unfortunately, do anything about the prison, but hopefully sometime in the future he would be able to oversee the job of making sure these people got off the streets.

"It's exactly as I remember it." Will stepped over a puddle of filthy water and listened to the occasional cry of a child and the rustle of vermin in the debris scattered around.

"Aye. This place never seems to change." All seemed quiet in the building, lights were off and no candle was lit in the above chambers. James went first, both pistol and sword were out and ready for quick defense. It was almost impossible for any of them to see so dark was in inside. 

Norrington had a book of matches but no lantern or candle. Will noticed one next to the stairway. He lit a match and fought back the urge to heave up the contents of his stomach. It wasn't fit to house an animal let alone human beings.

In a place such as this, reputed for it's death rate, it was hardly unexpected that the stench would linger. For Norrington, it came as a bit of a shock, the jail near the fort was kept clean, disease free, and the prisoners were treated fairly well considering the fact that they were, indeed, criminals.

"I won't let you take him again. I don't care who the blazes you think you are, I will have both your heads before I let you touch him." Annamaria saw the outline of two men but while Will and Norrington could see her, she couldn't see them.

"It's alright, Annamaria." Will said hurriedly getting over his shock, she hadn't bothered to lower her voice and if anyone were nearby it didn't bode well for their escape. He moved the candle down so she could see them clearly.

The light flickered across where the small space to where Jack was sprawled out on the ground. Even Norrington had to catch his breath at the shape the pirate was in. A shirt that had once been white was now almost entirely red with blood, his back had both small puncture like wounds as well as lashes and wicked looking cuts. It was too dark to fully assess the man but Will had a suspicion that what they could see was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Are you going to get us out or stand there gawkin' all night?" demanded Annamaria. Norrington hurried and got out a key ring with three keys on it. He opened her cell first, then Jack's. Annamaria stepped out and the look in her eyes was more than enough to show her gratitude.

"Jack?" she whispered touching him on the arm his head was resting on.

"N- " he started to say but Annamaria thought fast and put her hand lightly over his mouth. His eyes didn't hold any rational emotion, stark terror and a look so deep it brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. She blinked them away and brushed Jack's hair away from his face.

"Jack, we're free." She held out her hand, "come on. We can finally leave."

"Jus' a dream." He muttered brokenly, "they're playing with my mind. You're not real."

"We're here. You have to trust me." She did the only thing she could think of at that moment, she leaned over and kissed him with all the love she felt. "That was real enough, wasn't it? Please? Let's go."

"Can't." he shook his head, intelligence and warmth coming back into his expression, "don't have the antidote yet."

"I don't care." Annamaria helped him steadily to his feet, then supported most of his weight when he would have gone crashing to the floor again. "I don't need it. I'm better, Jack. Honestly, come on."

"Take her." He addressed Will and Norrington firmly as he gathered his wits, "get her out of here."

"Not without you." Annamaria unleashed her will, "Captain Sparrow I will not leave you behind. Do you hear me? If you don't come with us, I don't go at all."

"You're going to die if I don't get the cure, love." He kissed her cheek, "I'll bring it to you."

"How? You're can't if you're dead!" she looked at Norrington for help, "Jack, they have the antidote already. Really, now stop being so bull- headed and come on!"

"They do?" he struggled to stand upright and take a few steps.

"Aye, they do." Annamaria wrapped her arm more securely across his shoulders. Once they were out of the cell Will hastened to help. Norrington closed the cells again and then he left a small knife on the ground as evidence that the locks had been picked. None of this could ever be traced back to them.

"We'd better hurry." He kept the candle high so they could maneuver their way out of the jail. Jack was oblivious to the darkening stain of blood on his clothes. From all the exertion most of the partially healed wounds opened again and trickles of blood dripped down his chest and back.

"This won't do at all." Will stopped with Annamaria. "They'll see the trail we left behind."

"Well what do you propose we do?" Annamaria was exhausted and worried at the loss of blood Jack lost. Blood meant energy and energy meant life, all of which was being drained from him at an alarming rate.

"Leave me here." Jack said slurring the words slightly, "I'm only slowing you down."

"No." Annamaria didn't leave room for argument, but before anyone could think of what to do hoof beats sounded closer and closer. The horses must be galloping and there was no time to get out of the way!

"Finally!" Elizabeth swung off the saddle of a black horse. Tied behind her were two more horses. "I thought I'd never-" she trailed off with a strangled gasp when she saw Jack.

"Come on, I'll ride with you." Will gave one set of reins over to Norrington and with a curt nod from Annamaria finally gave the other over to her.

"Help him into the saddle with me." Norrington held the horse still while Annamaria tried to get him up on the tall animal. In a burst of energy Jack mounted into the saddle with some of his old grace, then Annamaria followed suit. Norrington rode alone on the back of a grey stallion and Elizabeth rode with Will.

"Go!" Annamaria hissed, "we'll keep up with you." They urged the horses back into a gallop and because of her excellent horsemanship skills both she and Jack stayed on the horse.

Jack kept conscience barely, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. Only when the horses stopped could he gather his energy to get down.

"No, wait." Elizabeth wrapped a dark blanket over him so that it soaked up most of the blood flow. "There, that should last until we get inside."

She led them to the back rooms where four lanterns had already been lit. Will and I are going to stay for tonight, it isn't odd for him to work until dawn. Nobody will think it strange should they have heard the horses. It was an important delivery, and if they hear the hammer and anvil…" she struck them against the steel block, "no one will think any different."

"Thought of everything, didn't you." Will smiled at her,

"Well, since you left me home."

"Yes, well, I'll make sure that you aren't disturbed and I'll keep watch for you." Norrington made ready to leave.

"Commodore?" Annamaria said softly, "Thank you. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Glad to have been of help." He bowed and was gone.

_Authors Note: Okay so maybe he wants to stay in the background. Who am I to object? I tried, really, to give him his moment of heroism but he rejected it. That's the woe of being a military man, he told me, we put others before ourselves. Be that as it may, Commodore, you will have your time in another chapter. Not all dreams have to die._


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Authors Note: I seriously had no idea that Annamaria is spelled with only one n. Thanks for letting me know, but I can't go back and change all of them so just kinda bear with me for that. Sorry but it would take forever to change. You're bound to know the first song Anamaria sings, but as to the rest they can be found online. I believe they're all accurate and from the 1700's but then again, one can never be sure._

"I feel so sorry for him." Elizabeth whispered once Norrington was well and truly gone.

"Don't." Anamaria faced her squarely, "He did what he wanted to do and he runs his own life. There's no need to be feeling sorry for him."

Will was finishing a sword, mostly because they needed the noise to be consistent to every other night Only Elizabeth knew that it calmed him and gave him something to do.

"Will you need anything else for the night?" Will asked wiping perspiration from his brow. At least a fire was started, it would keep the chill away while the pirates slept.

"Aye. A needle, thread, and if you have an extra cloth or shirt?" she had Jack's shirt off and was looking at the wounds across both chest and back. The more shallow ones she would leave alone, but the deeper ones that even now were bleeding had to be stitched up. "Oh, and a bottle of rum or whisky if you can get one?"

"Yes, we have all of those." Elizabeth raced across the cobble-stoned streets and back into her house. She got a small basket and put all the things Anamaria had requested inside. On her way back she caught her breath as a man stepped out of the shadows. 

"It seems a little late for you to be out and about, Mrs. Turner." Gilette sauntered up to her and made no pretense of looking her up and down.

"Good evening, sir." Elizabeth said curtly, her status as the Governor's daughter was above a mere military man, she owed him no in-depth explanation, "I've been helping William in the smithy. There's a large order due tomorrow first thing."

"So, he has you working with him, too."

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth's ire was slowly rising, how dare the man question her! "I don't mind a bit of honest work every now and then. William hasn't eaten since breakfast and I thought to bring him something. Surely that's not a problem."

"No, not at all." Gilette smiled falsely, "I apologize for keeping you from your task. Good evening." He walked on. Elizabeth sighed in relief and then not looking backwards took the shorter route to the blacksmith.

"Everything you need is in here, but I think it wise for you to go back into the other room." She cast a nervous look at the door, "Gilette saw me and asked what I was doing out so late at night."

"Gilette saw you?" Will paused at his task, "there could be trouble then. I agree, the rooms well lit and no one will go back there. I'll bring food and water."

"I have already." Elizabeth handed Anamaria the basket, "Both whiskey, rum, water, thread, fabric, and the needle. I figured that the two of you must be starving, there's food in there, also."

"Thank you." Anamaria looked at Jack who still hadn't said anything. His eyes were alert but at the same time somewhat glassed over. It worried her that he hadn't at least said something to Will.

"Take care of Jack, Ana." Elizabeth said quietly.

"He'll be fine." She said determined to do everything to help him, "He's been through worse scrapes before. He needs rest is all."

Will finished the sword just in time to help Anamaria bring Jack to the other room. Then he closed to door securely to give them privacy. There was no window in the room, thank goodness for that oversight now.

Anamaria threaded the needle and was loathe to cause him more pain. She took the small flask from under where the shawl was tied around her waist, and then poured the new rum inside it. Jack wouldn't have to move overmuch, if he drank from the bottle he'd have to sit up.

"Jack?" she supported his upper body gently as she forced him back to reality. "I need you to drink this for me." She showed him the flask so he would be prepared for the crisp burning taste.

"No." he focused all his attention on the small flask engraved with blue around the sides, "That's yours."

She also showed him the larger bottle that was filled almost to the top still. "Plenty left for both of us."

"More?" he looked at the bottle, she could sense that he was trying to figure out if it was real. Hot rage surged through her toward the men who had done this to him. It pulled at something inside her, he was so ill. The man who had defied the elements aboard the Pearl, the same man who had gone through this willingly for her sake, he stared at a simple bottle of rum trying to distinguish reality from fantasy.

She nodded and held the mouth of the flask to his lips. He drank deeply giving a contented sigh now that the pain was dulling and almost faded away.

"No more," he protested. Jack knew his mind was playing tricks on him, it wouldn't help him to be inebriated along with his hallucinations.

"Elizabeth brought us some food. Chicken, apples, and water."

"Eat your fill, love." Jack closed his eyes succumbing to the utter exhaustion clawing at him.

"After you." Anamaria broke apart the piece of chicken and held out part to him. "Just a couple bites. You have to keep your strength up." Jack opened his eyes and groaned, but his stomach didn't care what state he was in. It demanded food and so Jack ate what she gave him. He washed it down with cold refreshing water that he couldn't get enough of, he'd never noticed how sustaining water could be. He would never take it for granted again.

Anamaria made sure not to eat too much, then did the same for Jack. They hadn't eaten in so long that if they were to eat too much, their stomachs would rebel and if that interacted with the liquor she was giving him to dull the pain, results wouldn't be favorable.

This time he couldn't fight sleep, a pounding in his head started and his sight blurred. Anamaria debated whether or not she should wake him again, but seeing that he'd eaten at least a quarter of the food she decided not to. It would be easier on him anyway not having to feel the prick of the needle into already torn flesh.

Her mind winced away from such thoughts, this was just like so many other times aboard the Pearl she'd patched him up from various injuries. She put the softest piece of cloth under his back trying to save further irritation to his back. Staring down at his chest she bit her lip, where was she to start, the task would be monumental.

She thread the needle and cleared her mind, the first time she touched it to his skin he jerked awake and grabbed her wrist. The look in his eyes wasn't human, pure rage and a promise of retaliation stared up at her. She had never seen his eyes so dark, never seen such stark pain and anger.

So, it was starting all over again. They did that regularly, gave him a break only for so they could see his reaction when a blade cut into his flesh again. They knew that the pain was driving him mad, that's when the taunts would start. 

Horrible words that hurt him more than the knife ever could. Every muscle in his body tensed as he felt the cold metal touch him over a wound. That wasn't unusual, they let some of them close only to open them up again maliciously. The only odd thing was the blade was cold. Had they chosen another one? Which was it to be this time? A straight cut or would they twist it to rent the gash even deeper?

"We pillage and plunder, rifle and loot, drink up me hearties' yo ho." She sang quietly. As she kept singing Jack realized that he wasn't in the cramped humid room anymore, he was safe in the arms of Anamaria. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me."

She knew this was one of Jack's favorites. Anamaria hadn't known that Jack never heard it before. When he sang part of it to her one late night, she taught him the rest. It had taken time and a lot of laughter for all of the verses to be learned right, but now he could sing it with the best of them. Usually starting a round in a tavern as he held a rum tankard high was how he accomplished that.

To Jack the song stuck out in his mind as one of the songs she sang while on the hammock on his ship. He looked around the room but there were no windows anywhere. He couldn't see the stars. He let go of her wrist and knew that she was only trying to help him. He could bear the pain so long as she kept singing and didn't let the darkness smother him anymore.

* * *

"When speaking of a man ashore, we never hear you say he's a common this or common that. Be his calling what it may." she rethreaded the needle and finished the last two deep gashes over one of his old scars. "Be he a travelling tinker, Or a scavanger, or a sweep. Then why call us common sailors, who battle with the deep sea."

It was another song, she had already sung most of the ones she knew. Having been a barmaid's daughter, she knew quite a few. Her voice hoarsened but she kept singing, it helped her to stay calm and able to finish what she knew had to be done.

There were at least seventeen more shallow cuts but from the twenty that she'd just stitched up there was no way she would touch them. She tried to ignore the way his body twitched when she had to put the needle through the already broken flesh, ignored it when he involuntarily cursed Ruyifor.

She would have to wait to do the rest of it tomorrow morning. Now she could barely see straight and if she tried to get him to turn over, stitches might come undone.

"Thank you, love." Jack took a deep breath and glanced up at her groggily. "You're crying?"

"No, It's the candle's brightness." But when he reached up to wipe one of the tears away she lost it. "Damn them, damn them and what they did."

"Shh." he rearranged her skirts so that she laid out next to him, "sleep." Anamaria calmed under the even breathing of him lying next to her and the way he had his arm around her waist.

The darkness reached for him again, but he fought valiantly when he saw how tired and weak she looked. With one hand under her head and her other hand entwined in his, his heart quickened with the need to protect her. He touched her shoulder and she moved upwards so that her head was level with his upper arm. There were no cuts over his left shoulder, apparently they had thought the bullet wounds new.

"Jack, what about the stitches?" she was hesitant to do what he wanted her to. It was a position they'd shared many times before, she would put her head on his shoulder and then they would both be lulled to sleep. "What if I accidentally laid on them?"

"Then it would hurt like hellfire." He managed to smile his mischief-making grin, but his eyes were tender as they looked at her waiting for her decision.

She did as they both wanted. With her head like that, she could hear the beating of his heart.

"The moon's in her shroud, and to light thee afar On the deck of the daring's a lovelighted star. So wake, lady wake, I am waiting for thee, Oh, this night or never my bride thou shalt be" he sang quietly. Then when he felt her relax again, he let himself drift back off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 _

_Authors Note: Typing this up in my computer class. I hope that I can get one chapter at least one a day. It'd be a shame to break the perfect record. I dunno though, school I've been writing as much as I can but its not the same on paper. Somehow when I get to the keyboard. the words come easier than if I hold a pen. Strange, I guess._

Anamaria was gone! He couldn't help but gasp as the room seemed to close in on him. The walls were getting closer and his breath shortened. Had it all been a dream? Another division of Turak's potions to ply his mind with horrific visions? The heaviness over his heart made the fragile contours of his mind quake. He shook as he forced himself to take calm even breaths, he could not be back to being locked up again.

Somewhere, something didn't make sense, why was it warm instead of cold? It was a different warmth, not the stifling heat of the torturer's room, but comfortable, safe. Though it was an effort Jack propped himself up on his elbows as realization dawned on him. There was a soft glow to the room due to several lanterns lit in the corners and middle. No straw on the ground though, just sanded wooden boards that reminded him of the Pearl's.

"So you're awake at last." Elizabeth swept in carrying the basket he remembered form before. Elizabeth, good. Familiarity.

"How long've I been asleep?" Jack couldn't find any images in his mind other than Turak's prison. Wait, Anamaria leaning over him as she helped him to eat, then her sleeping next to him keeping the darkness away.

"About a day." Elizabeth took out a jug of water, a plate of meat and vegetables, then a steaming hot cup of what looked like chicken soup.

"A day!" Jack exclaimed, how had he not awoken before now?

"Aye, and it'll be three more if you don't settle back down." She folded her hands gracefully in front of her. Jack had to admit, marriage agreed with her. The look in her eyes was content and ultimately happy, none of the loneliness and emptiness there had been when she was on the island. Will was definitely good for her.

"Where's Anamaria?" he couldn't wait any longer to ask. A shadow of fear lodged itself in his throat. Elizabeth didn't meet his eyes anymore, she bit her lip and half-turned as if to run. "Where is she?"

"Will?" she called hesitantly looking over her shoulder. William Turner came in and again Jack was surprised. He had definitely grown since the last time. Not only physically but a sense of wisdom and tolerance in his expression.

"Things have changed from the last time you were here." Will put his arms over Elizabeth's slim waist. She wore a beautiful azure dress, white petticoat underneath but Jack refrained from looking to see if she wore a corset.

"I've noticed." Jack was glad for the interlude but his question still wasn't answered. "Where is Anamaria?"

"Eerr.. Jack.." they both looked tense now.

"Just say it, mates. No lolly-gagging, if you please."

"She's not doing well," Will said at last.

"What do you mean, not well?" Jack's eyes sharpened and all fogginess left his mind.

"It was a few hours after you came here," Elizabeth said quietly, "she started coughing and then.."

"Then?" Jack's heart raced, they hadn't said she was dead, but if it was anything like last time..

"She's in the other room. We didn't know if she caught something and we didn't want to risk having you catch the same thing."

"How bad?" Will and Elizabeth shared a look, the bluntness of Jack's questions proved how deeply worried he was.

"An hour before, she started coughing and blood.." Elizabeth trailed off, Will wanted to do something her face was so pale. On further inspection, Jack's was too. It looked as if the pirate's world was crashing around him.

"Did you call a doctor?" Jack asked.

"The doctor isn't in town. He went to another island a day ago, there was no time to call him. I'm sorry, Jack."

"Not as sorry as he'll be when he gets back." Jack gathered his strength and stood quickly, the room spun wildly before Will helped him right it again.

"Jack I don't think you should go see her." Elizabeth tried to stop him.

"Look, I appreciate everything that you've done for us. Really, I do. But pardon my language here, why the blazes not! She was.." he couldn't get the word out. Anamaria was not dying. ".. sick and no one woke me. I'll be damned if she stays alone when I can be there for her, at least for now."

This time not one of them said a word, they both supported most of Jack's weight and helped him get into the other room.

* * *

So, Jack Sparrow thought he was free, eh? Turak stared at the empty cells and moved his hand over the back of the small knives' blade he found on the floor. How had Jack managed it? Barbossa always said Jack was cunning as a fox and twice slippery as an eel when cornered. With the wounds the man had now, how had he managed it?

"Where are they?" Ruyifor released the struggling woman in his arms and laughed when she ran for the door terrified.

"Not here." Turak answered dryly. "Weren't you supposed to be on duty last night? Where were you?"

"You didn't honestly expect me to stay in that miserable room, did you?"

"Yes." Turak's voice was so even it sent ice hurtling though Ruyifor's veins. "Especially when we had Sparrow on the BRINK OF DEATH!!"

"I-I'll find him!" Ruyifor stammered petrified at Turak's rage, "I swear it."

""You'd better." Turak snarled.

"But I don't see why you couldn't have been here."

"Because I thought YOU were here!!" Turak backhanded him across the face, "And I won't tolerate questions from my crew!"

Ruyifor burned with indignation, Turak had smacked him as if he were a barmaid. His face flamed bright red from both the blood appearing under the surface and the humiliation.

"Now let that be a warning to you. If you don't find Sparrow, a lot worse is in store for you."

* * *

"Well, I had to find some reason for you to go with us." Anamaria smiled weakly, "Why does it seem that you're always trying to save me? From Turak, from prison, from the cold. Thank you, Captain Sparrow."

"Just Jack, love." He handed her a new handkerchief from the small pile Elizabeth had brought them. The coughing seemed to have subsided, at least for the moment.

Anamaria did have a point, though, it seemed like everything good that happened irrevocably was followed by some terrible tragedy. What fates were laughing at their expense now?

"Jack?" Will stepped quietly into the room not wanting to bother them, "Someone's here about your promise for a place on the Pearl."

"Cilfre." Jack had been wondering what happened to the lad. "Wait, you didn't tell him that you had to come ask me, did you?"

"Of course not. What do you take me for? No, I told him that I had to check on one of the swords and that he should wait outside in case steel went flying."

"Aye, if his name be Cilfre he's safe enough. Just keep a sharp eye out that no one be following him."

"So long as that's cleared up." Will disappeared as quietly as he had appeared. Jack again stood, albeit this time his head cleared much faster than before. He was, first and foremost the Captain of the Black Pearl. He wouldn't meet one of his crew sitting on the ground.

"Captain?" Cilfre knocked on the doorframe.

"Aye, come in, lad." Cilfre walked through the doorway and blanched at the sight of Jack's numerous injuries.

"Good god, what have they done to you?" he looked troubled and it was then Jack knew he would be a wise investment to the Pearl.

"It looks worse than it is. What's your point in tracking me down? And, more importantly, how did you find me?"

"I followed Turak's raving and then I remembered something I'd heard of a long time ago. It had to do with you asking the merchant ship to deliver a parcel to Port Royale. To a black-smith, you said, who the last time you saw him had a big feathered hat."

"Perceptive, aren't you."

"I try. But as of right now would I be right in guessing that Anamaria isn't doing as well as she could be?"

"Who in bloody hell doesn't know about that? Yes, you'd be right. You wouldn't happen to have the antidote with you?"

"No, Turak has that but I know where he keeps it."

"Which doesn't do us a lot of good considering." Jack tried to devise a plan but nothing so far was working. "There's no way that I can go walking up to him and ask him for it, aye? You are, so far as he knows, one of his crew and he might get a bit twitchy at you asking such a random question. Who does that leave us with?"

"Anamaria." Cilfre said.

"Beg pardon?" Jack really hoped he hadn't heard right, but had the lad said Anamaria?

"What about me?" she asked coming to stand next to Jack. "What's your plan?"

"Think about it." Cilfre knew he had to put this wisely or risk Jack negating it instantly. "I go back aboard saying that I caught the woman pirate, the one key to finally catching Jack Sparrow once and for all. If she coughs or faints, some such womanly thing, I'll be able to convince Turak to give her the antidote. She's well again, now all that's left is you to come onboard and rescue the lady from becoming a hostage."

"Which is a good plan, but what if he just kills her outright? Thinks it's a waste of time to keep her alive and onboard when he could just kill her to get to me anyway?"

"It's certainly a risk.."

"Bloody right it is."

"But I'm quite certain that I can stop that from happening. Turak sees me as no threat to him. As you saw on the dock, I do my best to keep that image. He will take my council to mind and then make it sound like it was his idea from the start. All you have to worry about is getting to the right position and waiting there."

Jack and Anamaria's eyes met and caught. Would she be willing to face down Turak alone? Would he be able to let her go back to the men they'd tried so hard to escape from?

_Authors Note 2: I thought that a good way to end the chapter. Norrington's still not in it yet, blast it. I REALLY want him to have his chance but now I'm not so sure how that's going to come around. Good news is that I have the story pretty much planned out. The only question is how I can make it so that it's in chapter form. Hmm. gonna take some planning on that. _


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 _

_Authors Note: Yakkorat brought to my attention that Jack wouldn't have been able to digest all that he had because he hadn't eaten in so long. Thank you so much and I added a paragraph and fixed that. Thanks to Yakkorat, JackFan2, and J. L. Dexter, for the formatting advice._

Cilfre had left promising to be back at the same time the next day. The plan was perfect, finalized to every second. While Anamaria didn't doubt Jack's sincerity or his conviction to be able to help her. . . she still wondered if he would be able to withstand such a strenuous task. 

Granted, it had never stopped him before, but he'd had time to rest and recover from injuries in the past. It had barely been two days and Jack Sparrow was already planning on taking on Turak's crew, sword- fighting with the best of them, and risking further injury.

"He's going to have to cuff you, love." Jack said running his hand through her long black silken hair. They were back in their position, she wanted desperately to tell him her worries but she didn't want his pride to force him to foolishnes. What she needed was a touch of suaveness, to show her concern without raising his ire.

"I know." She replied quietly, "And there's a good chance I'll be sent back to their brig."

"Will you be able to last down there alone?" that image alone haunted him. The sight of Anamaria streaked in the mens' blood, holding the knife forgotten in her hand. Just the sight of her terror stricken eyes had made Jack vow never to let anything so horrendous happen to her again. Now he was sending her to an uncertain fate that was a hundred times worse than anything those two men could have done.

"After what you've gone through I think I could last if they sent me to the farthest corners of the earth with only a tankard of water." She smiled to veil her fear. "Besides you helped me get over that, remember? You've always been there for me, now it's my turn to help you."

"You've done more for me then you'll ever know, love." She was his beacon of light bringing him back to harbor, his first mate worthy of the title Captain had she wanted to be. It was true that she was as strong and cunning of any of his crew but she was the only one amongst them that he shared his past with, shared secrets that humbled him. She listened when he spoke of even the craziest of ideas and was always there to smack him back into line if he did something foolish.

A fresh bout of coughing had Jack sitting and bracing Anamaria against his chest not caring that every breath she took chafed across healing wounds. It went on and on until he was struggling to try and breathe for her. He could hear the hollow ringing inside her throat as she coughed to try and release the toxins within her blood to no avail.

She held the handkerchief to her mouth to try and muffle the noise. She knew blood would spray from every deep cough that was torn deep in her lungs and tried to hide it from him.

Jack saw the bright red on the cloth before she crumpled it into a ball and refused to let him see. Anamaria was glad to have it over with, now she would have at least an hour before it started again. She settled back with Jack this time propped up on one of her elbows so she could not only get air through her system easier but memorize every plane and expression of his face. If something were to happen to her she could die with the memory of Jack with her.

"Is there no way that Turak can be killed?" she asked the question that had plagued her all afternoon.

"There is always one spot of weakness that can bring even the strongest man down." Jack remembered one of the stories he'd read as a child pick-pocketing for a few shillings. It was of ancient mythology the bravest warrior in the Trojan War, twas said he was blessed in the river Styx to be made virtually invincible. His mother made one fatal mistake, as she immersed her son in the river she forgot to put him in again. As a result where she had held him, by the heel, stayed vulnerable to attack. Archilles was finally killed by an arrow to his heel. His only weak spot.

Just by that story Jack had been enlightened and strove to always find the point of weakness in his enemies. It took time and was often more trouble than it was worth, but it had served him well enough in the past.

"So what do you suppose Turak's weak spot is?"

"I honestly don't know." Jack sighed, what if Turak was really invincible? Would Barbossa have the means to bring about such a thing?

"Jack. . .?"

"I'm much better, Ana." He already knew what she wanted to ask. It was something he wasn't sure of either, but Cilfre couldn't buy them anymore time and both the food and drink had gone a long way to his recovery. "I can fight tomorrow as well as any of them can."

There was no changing his mind, she didn't even want to try. If he had the confidence and fortitude to go into battle sure of success she wasn't going to tamper with it and start doubts.

That night was different from any other, both understood the risks being involved and both wanted to say their last good-byes should anything happen. Jack's throat closed and he couldn't get it past his tongue what he wanted to say. Anamaria clamped down on her thoughts furiously and didn't allow her thoughts to become words.

~ "I love you, Jack Sparrow." ~

~ "I'll love you until I die, Anamaria Lycrae." ~

Both sighed those words before drifting off to sleep. Their friendship was solid, rock steady and to hang it precariously on the cliffs of love was a risk neither was willing to take yet. They knew down in their hearts that should something ever tear them apart, their souls would crumble and drift as fire turns to ash on the wind. It was safer to stay friends then travel to the unbroken road where nothing was certain.

* * *

"You're ready?" Cilfre bound her hands in front of her and waited for them to say their good-byes.

Anamaria's gaze met Jack's and no words needed to be said. He watched as she walked away her head held high and he knew a dangerous look sparkled in her eyes.

Please keep her safe, I'll go willingly to spend eternity in darkness if only you will protect her for me.

This was said to any deity, god, or spirit who happened to be tuning into his thoughts at the moment. It was a plea that none could resist if they heard. It came from the very bottom of his heart and though the words were simple, they meant more to him than any he'd ever uttered.

"William?" Jack interrupted as Will finished a sword and placed it with several others. "I need to ask a favor."

"Of course. What is it, Jack?"

"I need you to sword-fight me." He said bluntly. William got the gest of it though, Jack wanted to prove his strength had returned and that he could handle himself through a real fight. Even though the wounds were still puffy and red along the outside, none of them bled anymore. Jack had slipped back into his old way of walking, a rolling almost fluid gait that said more than anything that he was feeling better. As he picked up a sword to examine it Will had no doubts that at least, for a short time, Jack Sparrow could hold his own.

"All set?"

"Just waiting for you." Jack blocked and parried all over the smithy. He remembered both moves and action well enough, now if only his arm would regain some of it's limberness. He fought well enough, but if faced with more than two enemies he feared he lacked the agility to defend himself against all of them. 

Just two days out of commission and already he was becoming a sop. He shook his head in disgust. Captain Jack Sparrow the scourge of the sea reduced to practice fighting to gain skill.

He tired too easily, it could barely have been half an hour since the fight started. It felt as though he and his crew had been through a sea battle, in the middle of a raging storm, during the night, following a hurricane.

He sat on the floor to wipe the perspiration from his forehead and to check the condition of his body. He hurt all over but this time it was good pain, muscles ached from non use but he welcomed it this time. So long as he rested and continued to practice he would be ready for tomorrow night.

_Authors Note: Ye gods people I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open. This has happened before, part of it I used when describing Jack's consciousness and exhaustion. I don't know why I'm so tired. Usually I stay up until at least 1 in the morning but I made myself attempt an ending to this chapter. I want it to continue, it's only three pages long. *groans* THREE! But if I try to write anymore I swear I will fall asleep here and continue to write in my sleep. At least I got two chapters up though, right? _


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_Authors Notes: New day, new chapters! I was dying last night trying to figure out what should happen next. Raurgh! The mystery surrounding Cilfre. didn't get any sleep last night anyway. *yawn* It'll figure itself out in the end._

"Cilfre!" Turak welcomed him aboard the Bloods' Revenge, "What have you there?"

"G'morning, Captain." Cilfre swept off his hat and bowed, "I found the woman pirate sleeping in an alley. Figured that you'd want her back."

"So you accomplished what my first mate couldn't. Well done!" Turak was all joviality now. "Take her below and show her to the quarters from last time."

"Right away, sir." Cilfre pulled her gently but Anamaria made sure to put up restraint and even called for Jack once.

It would be much easier if Turak thought her weak, scared, and the simple woman he'd thought before. Not only would it give her the edge but throw her attackers off, too. Then, by screaming for Jack she would make sure that it was well known to all that he was gone.

"Try not to draw more attention to yourself." Cilfre said as he locked her in the cell. "They've gotten your point now. Someone will no doubt come for you later. Be ready."

"Of course." Anamaria said and stared at the door once he'd left. Better to know what's coming rather than be stabbed in the back.

* * *

"Jack, you have to stop pacing." Elizabeth was worried too, but the sight of Jack crossing from one end of the room to the other, back and forth, only escalated her fear.

"Have I not?" he raised a brow and then went back to walking. "Will?" he pivoted with his old grace and fluidity. Unsheathing a sword he met Will's automatic attack.

Jack Sparrow was certainly one of a kind. He'd emerged from vicious torture that affected both body and mind. Now he was set to go on a tirade against a seemingly invincible pirate captain, not only five days since he was first brought here. Recovery seemed to be going well, only long silences and troubled eyes betrayed how delicate his condition still was.

It was amazing to her how fast he'd improved, the injuries he'd sustained would have put a weaker man to bed for at least three weeks. He was able to walk on his own now and if he had a problem he hadn't said anything.

"How long have you known Cilfre?" Will asked as they rested briefly.

"Not long," Jack held his breath a minute and then released it slowly.

"Then why do you trust him?" It wasn't like Jack to do something foolish, in fact his main phrase had been, 'don't do anything. . . stupid.' He remembered, however trusting someone he hadn't known for very long, to Will that seemed a little unwise.

"I don't." Jack propped the sword point down on the ground and leaned on it carefully.

"Then why is Anamaria with him?" Will prompted.

"William Turner?" an impatient knock sounded at the door. "I have a message of the utmost urgency."

Elizabeth hurried to open the door and Commodore Norrington stepped inside scanning the room until his eyes fell on Jack.

"Where's Anamaria?" he asked.

"She stepped out for a bit of fresh air, what's your purpose in asking?" Jack sheathed the sword and regarded the Commodore out of freshly outlined black eyes.

"Very well, so long as she didn't go with a man named Cilfre." He wiped his brow with a crisp white handkerchief.

"Actually. . ." Will hastened to say anything, "she did."

"What!" Norrington's eyes again went to Jack. "Do you mean to tell me that she's with the second worst criminal vagrant in the Caribbean Sea?"

Cilfre also known as the Ravager, was wanted on three islands and the rules if anyone recognized him were shoot first, shoot again to make sure he's dead, then alert the authorities.

"The Ravager?" Elizabeth's eyes were wide in shock, "Did you know, Jack?"

"I knew who he was, aye. But he refers to Turak now and he won't do anything to her until I show up. That's why he was in such an all-fire hurry to get back to the ship with her. She's safe until I go down there soon as night falls, savvy?"

"You risked her life for petty revenge?" Elizabeth raged, "Why not just let him go?"

"Petty revenge?" Jack asked quietly, his tone made Will blink in disbelief. It was the first time he'd actually seen this side of him before. His voice was still civil but ice cold. "He tore me insides out, outsides in, let them heal and then did it all over again. He threatened to kill Anamaria, flay her bare back until the bones showed, and then break each bone one by one. He told me that I would watch it all and be so desperate as to beg for me own death. Petty revenge you say? Anamaria's onboard with that madman and you think I would have let that happen unless I was absolutely sure she would be safe? Nay, I would have given in on the table and let him cut my organs out until he finally got around to tearing my heart through before I'd let that happen."

The Commodore cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. Never had he heard such anguish and pain in one man's voice. It was then he knew that he would lend whatever aid he could to help bring both the Ravager and Turak down to the bottom of the ocean.

"You have use of the Dauntless and the Interceptor should you have need of it. They're fully armed, there are also pistols, cutlasses, and rifles stored onboard. We set sail at seven and the fight against Cilfre begins at half past. If you are aboard you're welcome, if you're not then we'll no doubt see you there." He left the shop then without a backwards glance.

"I always did like him." Jack commented once the door slammed shut.

"Jack. . ." Elizabeth wrung her hands and bit her lip.

"Not important, you're as worried about her as I am. The Commodore's done what's right by him and we've naught left to do but get ready for seven."

* * *

"You know we won't kill you yet." Turak grinned lethally from where he stood outside of her cell. "Nay, we'll wait until that bloody pirate steps up onboard. Then we'll feed him to the sharks."

No! She screamed again in her mind, they hadn't opened the cell door but they were slowly breaking her defenses with their words. Cilfre was a scurvy yellow-bellied coward, he didn't have the courage to stand up to Jack like a man and fight honorably. Instead they planned to catch him unawares and kill him without a moments notice. More than anything she wished they could start the day over again, she would have stayed by Jack's side and given Cilfre what he deserved. A long sword and a quick end.

Men with no honor lived with their cowardice for as long as they lived, feeding off of men as timid as they. They hid behind it with brutality and violence only preying on those weaker then them though. If they only opened the cell she'd show them the force of a woman's wrath. It was obvious that none had stood against them before, it was high time someone did.

"You can't kill Jack." She regarded them with eyes blazing hot as fire. "He knows your plan. You won't fool him as easily as that."

"Actually. . ." Cilfre pulled out his pistol and shined it with a rag, "We will and do you know why? Because that bumbling drunken oaf has no idea that I've been on Turak's side all along. He has no idea that once he touches the deck of Bloods' Revenge, you'll be the last thing he sees. Only so sorry for you, darling, you won't be alive to see him."

Anamaria kept chanting phrases of nonsensical meaning in her mind. Jack was Captain of the Black Pearl, he was the best pirate captain of the sea. He would know it was all a trap, he have to know. Please, please, Jack be safe.

Authors Note: I'm so sorry to all of you that liked Cilfre. I couldn't go and be predictable about it now though, could I? The whole story line was planned out and ready to be typed but then the thought occurred to me, that's not how Jack Sparrow would want it. Theres no chance for him to get Turak back, and for Cilfre to be on the good side the whole time? No, theres no chance. So I hope you liked it and be prepared for the next chapter. I think tomorrow, sorry!! But I have history homework to finish. we're not even learning about piracy in the 1700's. No, we're learning about the stupid Reconstruction Era. It's pointless. Freaking Rockefeller and Carnegie. Now if they were pirates, or pirate ship names. . .


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_Please, please, let Jack be safe. The words were a sense of safety to her, so long as she kept thinking and trying to plant images in Jack's mind he would be fine. They had finally left her alone, but how could Cilfre have betrayed them like that? He said he'd once known Jack and that all he wanted to do was help them. It was all a ruse, he'd gotten past their defenses, earned their trust and now he would try to kill them._

_There were no windows here, either, she couldn't tell if night was approaching. Why was it that when the poison first was introduced to her system she felt weak and disoriented, but now there was just an occasional cough? Granted that the coughing brought up blood but that was definitely better then not being able to walk for fear of fainting._

_"Time to see the finale to this grand little charade." Turak himself opened the cell door and pulled the rope around her arms harshly. Anamaria chose the most opportune moment and doubled over coughing. She forced herself to keep going, it wasn't hard once her body caught on._

_"Water. . ." she gasped peering up into Turak's face pleadingly trying to reinforce her point._

_"Ah, so I see it's been working." He smiled evilly, "you're stronger than the other girls, they didn't last a week. 's a pity I won't be able to see the conclusion. Never fear, once your pirate captain is dispatched of I'll show you around my quarters. I'll even allow you to serve me, and if you do it well then I might be persuaded to change my mind."_

_Anamaria put the back of her hand to her head and then collapsed onto the floor. She made sure to take long deep breaths though, she had to convince him that she was truly unconscious._

_"Cilfre warned me of this. He said you would try to pull a stunt and then when I knelt down you'd try and knock me out." He paused a minute to see if she would respond to anything he said, "No reaction? Come on get up, damn you."_

_Turak was getting fed up of this nonsense, if she didn't have enough sense to give up the act now he'd force her to. He kicked her hard in the ribs, still nothing. A trickle of concern coursed through him. If she were really unconscious Jack would be furious. Barbossa had warned him of this too, 'just when you think he's been had he'll come back from the dead to prove you wrong. Never turn your back on that one, son.'_

_Anamaria grit her teeth against the agonizing pain, it felt as though every bone in her chest were broken. It was difficult to stay on the ground. She forced herself not to brace her body against further pain. Would Turak would kick her again or relent?_

_"I'll make you pay for this, wench. You've obviously been had by that foolishly besotted pirate, we'll see how you like it when my crew's done with you. Won't be thinking of him after all seventy-eight of my crew's broken you in, eh?"_

_He pulled out a small vial with blood red liquid frothing inside and uncorked the top. Grabbing her roughly he forced her mouth open, then he poured the contents of the vial down her throat._

_Anamaria couldn't keep her eyes closed anymore, it felt as though fire raged its way toward her heart. Her breath came in harsh gasps and she rolled on her side to try and escape the pain. She much would have preferred physical torture, she was sure she was dying. Fighting against it she heard Turak laugh._

_He saw the woman struggle against the after-affects of the antidote. Never had there been any reaction like that. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and her arms crossed over her stomach to try and stop the pain. She was deathly pale, almost close to death or what he imagined it to be._

_Then she screamed, a high-pitched sound that was torn from the deepest reserves of her body. Anamaria saw mist, it blinded her, wrapped around her comforting and quiet. She felt herself rise from the deck, there was no more pain, she was free._

_* * *_

_"Explain to me again what we're doing." Will said trying to process all that was said._

_"Listen, you either trust me or you don't. If you don't at least listen so that you can save yourself should anything go wrong. If you do then pay attention closely because there wont be anytime to explain it to you onboard, savvy?" Jack cleared his throat, "I go out to meet Turak, you two sneak below and see if you can find Anamaria. I'll be catching the brunt of the attention so you should be relatively clear all the way. Once you find her, bring her back to the ship. The Commodore will take her to shore and I'll finish things up on deck."_

_"This still leaves the small problem of you facing fifty or so men alone." Will interrupted._

_"What, you plan on leaving with them?" Jack raised a brow, "I'd always have figured you a swordsman but if you'd rather go. . ."_

_"Of course I'd stay. I just wasn't sure what it is you want me to do."_

_"So it'll be you two against the fifty crewman." Elizabeth crossed her arms stubbornly._

_"We'll have the two Navy ships, as well as their weapons. There's no fearing for your husband, he'll be fine." Jack glanced at the window to tell the time. "We'd best be off, where did you stash my effects?"_

_"Right here." Elizabeth presented his hat, sword, pistol, and compass._

_"My thanks." He grinned and looked every bit Jack Sparrow. His hair was clean, black outlined eyes, weapons in place, and the familiar mischief- making look in his eyes._

_You! You're a pirate! You can't-" Gilette remarked as soon as Jack stepped out of the door._

_"Very perceptive, lad." Jack pivoted and did his best impression of a drunken man. "Now who's to be telling me what I can or cannot do?"_

_"As ranking officer. . ."_

_"Ah, it's the Commodore. Commodore Norrington. How nice to see you again." Jack slurred still staring at Gilette._

_"What? What are you talking about, man?" Gilette was highly confused._

_"Ranking officer. That'd be Norrington, would it not?"_

_"Well yes but-" Gilette looked exasperated, "never mind. You're under the arrest in dictation of the laws regarding to piracy, under the Queen's Navy. . ."_

_"Awfully sorry to do this, mate." Jack pulled back his fist and the next thing Gilette saw was his world going dark at an alarming rate._

_Jack watched as he fell to the cobble-stones, "Probably should have used the hand without the ring." Elizabeth and Will looked shocked to the core, Jack pocketed his ring and continued down toward the docks._

_* * *_

_Commodore Norrington stood aboard his ship wondering if he should set sail and travel to the far ends of the world. There were contradicting feelings warring inside of him threatening his hard-earned composure. Everything had been fine until Captain bloody Sparrow came sailing into the Port and disrupted everything._

_He half expected the man not to show up, to launch attack on Bloods' Revenge with only his wits and his courage. Aside from stirring up trouble, Jack was a good man. He had a sense of honor, chivalry, and empathy toward his crew that surpassed some of the Navy's captains._

_"Commodore?" Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were already onboard. "It's around seven had you not noticed." James couldn't help but laugh in his mind, Jack Sparrow never disappointed._

_It wasn't the Pearl, but Jack could see the layout in his mind. The ship spoke to him, promised him her protection. It was a well-made vessel, but sje lacked the passion of his Pearl. Being a Navy ship, used, abused, how could he expect any less?_

_"Ready to make way?" Jack called to Will and Elizabeth who were manning their stations._

_"Yes, Captain." Elizabeth said with an agreeing look from Will. Jack would do his best to maneuver his way around Bloods' Revenge so that both she and Will could get below decks without many of the crew seeing them. Jack was certain that Anamaria would be locked in the brig._

_William was still having his doubts. He couldn't understand how Jack could send Anamaria into the hands of enemies that wanted to kill him. Wouldn't he want to protect her above all things and keep her safe? How was he so certain that she would stay safe? The answer to that question Jack had explained more than once. The best way to get the antidote is to force the enemies hand._

_That was Turak's weakness, he said, to use leverage of all kinds instead of fighting man to man. He would use Anamaria's life to barter for Jack's and if that didn't work he'd have no problem killing her to make Jack comply._

_Jack yelled to Will and Elizabeth to lower sails. He wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible in boarding Bloods' Revenge. They were close now, he could see the ship's white sails in the growing darkness._

_A sharp scream echoed in the heavy evening air, Jack tensed as he heard it. That was Anamaria! _

_An ice-cold knot of fear wrapped itself around his heart, what in hellfire had he sent her into? He resisted the urge to dive off the ship and swim onboard to her rescue. This ship was famed for its speed, he could wait another few minutes to hasten to her rescue, couldn't he? _

_The doubt in his mind made it almost impossible, but as Will and Elizabeth swung aboard Turak's ship Jack brandished his sword lethally._

_An other world gleam filled his eyes, the swiftly darkening sky matched his mood perfectly. Steel glinted evilly reflecting the starless sky and he cut down the first man he came in contact with. One glance back to make sure he was truly dead was all it took. So Turak was the only one who couldn't be killed. That was interesting. Very interesting. It made his job a whole hell of alot easier._

_Jack felt little remorse for the men he killed. He had to kill them, he'd planned to kill all of them anyway. _

_He would claim victory this night; dying was not an option. Set with only one choice he made his way across the deck leaving a trail of bodies behind._


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

_Authors Notes: For those of you who get confused on the showing of a character look to the first chapter and you'll see that he was really there for the whole time. No, Rough Wind and High Tide is NOT a prequel to this one, although there IS one in the making. Thanks everyone for the comments, especially Jackfan2, Yakkorat, ChaosLightning, and J.L Dexter for all the help! Thanks so much! I post so much because I mostly have them all written anyway. Why should I make you wait if I have them? I write during school when all the teachers lecture. Besides, my main goal is to try and do one a day, I've always wanted to see if that was possible. Usually I start a story and then I end up procrastinating and it stops my train of thought, I don't want that to happen to this one so without further ado. . ._

"Will?" Elizabeth walked to the left of him knowing he'd need to draw his sword at the slightest provocation.

"We're taking a detour. I don't think Anamaria is locked up." He shortened his stride and looked cautiously around the corner of the inner rail. Three men stood looking out toward the ocean. Will grabbed a long piece of rope and motioned at them. Elizabeth caught on, took the other end of the rope and together they knocked the three men overboard.

"Three down, sixty-seven to go." 

Will sighed and then continued walking down the planks of the ship. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but there was a feeling he had to follow.

"Isn't that comforting." Will arched a brow at Elizabeth's sarcastic answer. All she wanted to do right now was leave this part of the ship. Chills ran up and down her spine from the cold, it was warmer outside than inside! He kept walking though deeper into the belly of the ship.

"Nope. There's nobody here." He remarked.

"Nobody where?" Elizabeth was highly confused, just what exactly was he looking for?

"This is where the brig is and nobody's guarding the doors. If Anamaria was here then they would have somebody here watching to make sure she stays out of sight."

"I thought you said we were taking a detour." Elizabeth remembered Jack explaining the ship's interior. The brig was on the aft side of the ship and had stairs leading downwards, they were nowhere near it.

"I took the back way. The entry doors aren't covered either, I saw them when Jack sailed around it."

"Then we'd better get back to him, right? He can use all the help he can-" a sharp noise rang through the air and Bloods' Revenge shook and rocked unsteadily. Elizabeth grabbed onto Will's arm to keep from losing balance. "What was that. . .?"

"Cannon fire. The battle's just begun. You're right, Jack can use all the help he can get."

* * *

So far he'd killed around fifteen men. If Will and Elizabeth had done their part there shouldn't be many left, at least to his calculations. At Jack's signal Norrington fired three cannons at various agreed-upon places on the ship. Those demolished at least twenty more people and grievously injured the ship. No big loss to him, he could care less about this ship. Ill deeds and mishandling were written all over it.

The back of his neck prickled in warning. He turned in time to parry a blow and return another that sent his attacker careening off the side into the dark ocean below. Two more charged him, one he got through the heart and the other he stabbed in the throat with his dagger. Both were dead and with precise aim another hit the deck. As he walked past he pulled the dagger out of the mans' chest then wiped it on the navy blue shirt.

Will and Elizabeth weren't back yet. Jack took that to mean they had yet to locate Anamaria. For all of Will's swordsmanship, he could use a lesson or two in navigation. Everything was quiet, he didn't know why they would be swarming his from all sides. What was going on?

As he rounded the corner his question was abruptly answered. Anamaria lay on the floor of the ship, her hat covering her face. He forced his mind to quiet, she wasn't dead, it could be a ruse. Jack remained calm through sheer force of will.

"Welcome, Jack. It's too bad that you didn't come earlier to rescue your lady love." Turak nudged her with his foot, "as it was, we all had a bit of fun with her while waiting for you."

Anguish and pain ran through his body burning and leaving him short of breath. The feeling was crippling, he wanted to drop to his knees on the deck, rail at the gods for their cruelty. 

Anamaria was dead? She was gone? The thoughts ran through his mind echoing and getting louder. He turned in time to see four men approaching with raised swords.

He screamed wordlessly pulling rage and hate from the depths of his being. He beheaded two of them, the others he viciously stabbed through without thinking about it. This was all his fault, he'd let her venture onto Turak's ship not knowing the danger she was in. She had died because he hadn't protected her from harm. He had willingly let her walk into a trap and now she was dead. Was it as Elizabeth said? Petty revenge?

"Very nice, Jack, but what are you going to do now? You can't kill me and all of my crew are lined up to kill you."

"Why?" was all Jack asked, he wanted to know how Turak could kill her so callously.

"I needed your pain to rival my own. To leave you as staggering and senseless as I could for what you did. Barbossa was legendary and-"

"Barbossa was a bloody coward, boy." Jack snarled, "I don't know what he sent you in those ruddy letters, but that wasn't the man who served on the Pearl. Barbossa was ruthless, unmindful, and a right sorry captain."

"You usurped his position, took his ship, and then killed him. As far as I'm concerned you are the mutineer, the murderer, not him."

"That's not true." Elizabeth came forward and crossed her arms. "Barbossa attacked Jack. He marooned him on an island where there was no chance of escape. It was murder, Jack had no food, no water, a pistol with one bullet. There was no way off that island except in death."

"But he escaped, didn't he." Turak's eyes flared hatred anew. "And he looks very much alive. Barbossa can't say the same."

"Whose ship is that, Captain?" one of Turak's crewmen inquired looking into the distance. A full rigged ship was pulling up toward Bloods' Revenge, the lettering on the side named the ship the Intrepid Valor. 

A dagger flew through the air and lodged itself in Turak's shoulder. Turak laughed at first, but when the blade was removed stained with blood horror replaced the arrogant confidence.

"Dead men tell no tales, eh Turak?" someone yelled from the Intrepid Valor.

"It can't be. . ." Turak whispered looking towards the ship all color fading from his face.

"Thought you killed me off, body lying at the bottom of the ocean to rot away leaving you free did you? I'm Robert DeRyat and I'll not be killed so easily."

A cannon ripped it's way through part of the mast, Jack looked toward Norrington in time to see his sheepish look, one hand on a cannon.

The Intrepid was now next to Bloods' Revenge. Robert stepped onboard gracefully. He held another bloodstained dagger and Jack could see that his shirt partially concealed two rough-hewn bandages

"Kill him!" Turak screamed. Robert threw the dagger, Jack watched as Turak crumpled to the deck, his breath escaping in one final gasp.

"He can not be killed unless a dead man comes back to repay his due. His blood will mix through yours and the damage will be undone." Robert smiled humorlessly down at Turak's body, "Serves him right, he whispered that to me just as he plunged one of the daggers into my heart."

Without anyone to stop him Jack knelt by Anamaria's side and took her hand. He removed the hat so he could take one last look into her beautiful face before he would leave her at peace. Anamaria deserved so much more than this.

"You were the best friend, first mate, and love a man could ask for." He whispered, "Be at peace. . . one day I will find you." He closed his eyes against the wrenching agony in his soul. 

He unthread one of the golden coins from his hair and rested it over her heart. Two more coins went over her eyes, "may death's passage be easy for you, love. Fair wind and good weather to be yours forever more."

Authors Note: Don't all kill me, there's more in store for them never fear. But the question on your minds must be… what happened to Cilfre?! I'll get to that, too. I'm working on another chapter right now, it's only 9:17 I think I can get another post up tonight.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Authors Note: Didn't think I could really go through with it, did you? I'm not that evil a fanfic writer now. Anyway, all those people who were plotting my death… this probably will make you feel better. She's Anamaria, mates? Think you I'd make her give up so easily?_

Anamaria was free of all pain, all darkness, everything that once bothered her was forgotten. It was a moment of the most unbelievable freedom she had ever felt in her life. She didn't know where she was, couldn't see that her body was still lying on the deck of the Bloods' Revenge, all she knew was that the stars were bright in the sky.

She saw a crystal white palace. There were big silver gates that led to an immense castle where she could see people in white robes walking on gilt pathways.

The gates swung open and she was admitted inside. People paused to smile at her, some tipped their heads but not a word was spoken. She didn't know where to go, but never one to be daunted by anything she put her chin up and followed the roadway.

She walked on and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she didn't belong here. It was too quiet and although it was beautiful and peaceful it wasn't the place for her. Slowly memories came back, the Black Pearl, sailing on the ocean, Turak and waiting for Jack to come, but most importantly Jack Sparrow himself.

She wondered what he was doing, whether or not he got the Pearl back, if Turak was dead. A woman appeared in front of her, a stern look on her face, she was not at all like the others. 

"Anna Marie Lycrae this is your one chance to look back to what you've left behind. You can refuse this offer or choose to look, but know that you can not change what's transpired."

"I want to see what happened after my death. There was a ship-"

"All this is known already. Look into the glass and remember, you can't change anything, what's done is done, you can't go back."

"I accept the terms." Anamaria looked into the woman's green eyes confidently.

"Very well." She waved a hand and the glass grew larger. Anamaria peered in and immediately was bombarded with emotion. All of her feelings came back, she hadn't noticed they were gone. 

She saw Jack kneel next to her and heard every word he spoke. She realized that not all of what she heard was being said aloud, she could see into his heart, into his mind. 

~"I've failed you, Anamaria. You're the only one that's ever mattered to me. If I could do anything, I swear I would bring you back. I would-- I can't. . ."~ she heard him cry out, it was a sound that he never could have brought to life.

Everything in his heart was laid bare and she wanted more than anything to grant his wish. She wanted to have him pull her into his arms and she wanted to reassure him that she would be there for him through whatever was to come. Tears ran down her face freely, but this time she wasn't too proud to hate it.

Will was mourning the death of one of his dearest friends, close to being brothers they were, but he was trying to stay strong for Elizabeth who was hugging him tightly trying not to cry, too.

Norrington stayed on the deck of his ship. She could feel his sorrow, see his hopes and dreams. He'd become a pirate himself one day, wanted to have a family, know what a solid lifestyle was, fall in love and be loved in return. Another of his thoughts made her laugh, he really wanted to see Gilette put out of the Navy.

Without warning she was standing back on the palace road and the woman was staring deep into her eyes.

"Could I not go back?" she pleaded, "Just for a few moments?"

"You agreed when you looked into the glass. I told you the consequences of looking to the past, you made you decision."

"But people there need me. I can't have died like that, Jack thinks Turak. . . that opinion can't stand. I have to go back for Jack."

"You agreed-"

"I know I did! But just once can't you make an exception? Can't you tell when someone isn't supposed to die?"

"Everyone who gets sent here is meant to be here."

"Please? I don't belong here, I can feel it. I wasn't supposed to have died." She was bargaining with the keepers of life, trying her best to convince them, to persuade them in her facor.

"You have a true heart no matter what your life was like. Only the pure hearted are sent here. You want to leave? Do you understand the complications of what you ask? Is that a risk your willing to take?"

"Yes! I'd be willing to end walk in the burning inferno of hell for a chance! I can go back?"

"You won't remember anything that happened here, you understand that?"

"I do."

"Have a care for the future. Life is unexpected in the grandest ways."

_Authors Note: Short chapter yes, but I couldn't leave without finishing this chapter for you._


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Anamaria opened her eyes and looked around in a daze. Everything was dark and she felt as if she were slowly strangling. She lay there a moment more as her memories returned. Fate had an odd sense of humor after all. She remembered everything, dying, the crystal palace, and most of all what Jack was thinking when he spoke to her last.

She knew what Turak had told him, that Turak was dead. Anamaria saw Jack. Watching him walk away made her heart break.

"Jack?" she called his name tremulously. He paused walking and she saw the muscles in his back and shoulders tense.

His hands clenched into fists and he stood that way with his head down not wanting to hear her voice. It was hard enough leaving her, Will and Norrington would bring her onto the ship so they could give her proper burial. Now he could hear her echoing in his mind. It was almost too much for him to bear.

"Jack! You insufferable man, turn around!" This time there was no mistake. Why out all the things he would remember her say, would that be the last thing he heard?

"What-" he gasped as he saw her propped up against the wall.

"Certainly took you long enough, mate." She laughed through her tears, "Thought you were going to go and leave me sitting here like a bloody fool."

"How are you-. . . but you were. . ." the fact that she was alive didn't register. He was shocked, confused, but agony quickly turned to exultation, "you're… alive!"

"I know, love. Now stop staring at me and come over here so I can talk to you without the whole ship hearing." The look in her eyes welcomed Jack home.

"So we beat the fates again, did we?" he knelt in front of her afraid to touch her for fear she'd disappar.

"Seems we have a certain propensity for it." She put her arms across his neck and melted into him, drowning, dying had never felt so good.

"Have I told you yet. . .?" Jack started to say,

"Anamaria?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "How did you-"

"Damned if I know, lass. But she's here all the same!" Jack had never felt so insanely happy before, he wanted to run and jump and-- really wanted some rum.

"Robert. 's been a long time, eh?" Jack smiled a gold toothed smile.

"Not long enough, mate. Coulda wished for a better meeting than this." Robert grinned in return.

"Will Turner, I'd like you to meet one of your father's best friends. This is Robert DeRyat, also a good pirate and a good man."

"You knew my father?" Will asked astounded. "How? Jack never mentioned. . ."

"... Jack never mentions anything." Robert laughed.

"I'd like to speak to you of the ventures you had with my father." Will asked.

"Of course, how's about a meeting in Port Royale? I believe there is a traitor to be reckoned with first." He looked in the direction of Cilfre. Anamaria's eyes darkened and she lunged at him with a feral expression on her face. It was only Jack's arm that prevented her from tearing him apart.

"He's all yours, mate." Jack wanted a shot at the traitor himself, but there was a look in Robert's face that couldn't be denied, "You've been hunting this dog for years, unless I'm mistaken?"

"Me and all of the Caribbean. He'll be dealt with never fear." Robert tipped his hat and then swung back aboard his ship with an almost hungry look. Cilfre was bound and tied then he too was led away.

* * *

"My sincerest thanks for all of your help, Commodore." Jack shook Norrington's hand. Anamaria stood slightly behind Jack relaying the same message, had it not been for Norrington they might still be locked up in Turak's prison.

James looked at the two pirates proudly. At least this time he had followed his mind and heart rather then the normal laws of duty. He knew that there would be hell to pay later, but he knew that he'd, for once, done something rash and impetuous. James had found something, a sense of inner strength that before had been lacking.

'Yes, it was a very brave thing you did to help us." Elizabeth smiled warmly, "You're a good man, James Norrington."

"Just protecting the Crown's subjects." He smiled as he bowed and left the blacksmith shop. Taking a deep breath he straightened his hat and went to face the rest of society.

"Do any of you need anything?" Will asked, "We have a room prepared for you in the house if you prefer that."

"Yes, thank you. We're not putting you to any inconvenience?" Anamaria put her arm around Jack's waist. There was a marked difference between the two pirates. They were often laughing together and while the regular name calling was there, a tenderness to the names betrayed the difference.

"Friends are never an inconvenience." Elizabeth said firmly, "You are welcome for as long as you wish to stay."

The two women went to make preparations leaving Jack and Will alone in the smithy.

"Robert will be back as soon as he is able." Jack broke into conversation.

"I know. I suppose he'll have many stories to tell. Why did Barbossa kill him, Jack, the honest reason."

"I don't know, lad." Jack mused, "That's something only Robert would know. He'll be able to tell you, I wasn't there to see his death. I would have tried to save him, Will, he was a good pirate, wanted to be a good father."

Will looked down at the floor and silence again fell between the two men.

"… thanks for everything, William."

"It was nothing, no thanks are necessary." Will looked up surprised, he already could tell Jack was earnest no words were needed to confirm it.

"Yes, well, what say you to going after them and finding where they stashed the rum. Surely you received the bottle I sent you." Jack looked hopeful.

"I saved it for you. Best drink it when Elizabeth's not around though. You know her views on liquor."

"Bloody lucky she didn't burn it. Right devilish with fire she is." Jack slung his arm over Will's shoulders and proceeded to tell him stories of the rum-runners island. He, of course, refrained from saying anything about a certain drunken moment when he had seen Elizabeth in total abandon. That woman definitely had a good singing voice.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Jack Sparrow stood by the window of a great balcony looking over the ocean. He was holding a half downed bottle of rum. Elizabeth had given them her best guest room, she understood Jack's restlessnes well.

"You miss the Pearl, don't you?" Anamaria asked quietly coming to stand next to him.

"The crew's gong to come back eventually, love. They're making their rounds and they'll be here soon." Jack sighed, the moon played shadows over his face. If there was any doubt in her mind that the Pearl was part of him it was banished now.

The ocean view was reciprocated in his eyes and there was a certain part that was missing to him. He had been on land for too long.

"Do you have everything you need?" Elizabeth asked coming to the door.

"Aye, everything's perfect." Anamaria answered.

"Alright, well, good night then." A look passed between the two women. Anamaria and Elizabeth may have been from different worlds, but at that moment understanding passed between the two. Elizabeth half-smiled to herself as she went to find Will.

"Ana, what was it like to die?" Jack asked a troubled expression in his eyes.

"I don't remember," she said, "All I know is that It's unlike anything we've ever seen, will ever see, and likely to hold the peace we've always sought for."

"I don't know what I would have done had you not come back, Anamaria." It was the rum's fault, normally Jack would have said that with a touch of humor, but the alcohol allowed him only sincerity.

"And you think I would have left you alone, Jack Sparrow? You still owe me a ship and I plan on collecting before my time comes." She rested her head on his shoulder and stared out at the horizon.

"So what are we to do now? We can't ask Norrington, he's in trouble as 'tis."

"What do you mean?" Jack's gaze sharpened at the thought of Norrington being held accountable for his actions. Too many people that had helped him ended up either dead or in some kind of difficulty of their own.

"It was something I heard when Elizabeth and Will were talking. He might have some explaining to do with the higher-ranking men at the fort.

"His position here won't be compromised, will it?" Jack took another sip of the rum and closed his eyes to savor the taste.

"That's a likely outcome, yes. Remember we used to hear Norrington referred to as the most feared pirate hunter in the Caribbean? Imagine what will happen when people hear that he aided a pirate, pirates, in battle."

"There is that point, love. We'll have to do something about it then, aye?" his mind was already working out the kinks and getting ready for another plan.

Anamaria yawned and Jack put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to his side.

"What say you to getting some sleep?" he walked with her to the fine four poster bed and pulled the sheets back.

"Sounds good, Jack. Sleep is good." He took off his vest, boots, and shawl then lay down with her curled up next to him. It had been awhile since he'd last slept in a bed, more often than not it was a small cot in the midst of his captains' quarters.

"Have I told you that I. . ." he looked down at Anamaria and smiled ironically. She was already asleep, he sighed, there was always tomorrow to tell her.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

_Authors Note: Sorry the chapter was so short yesterday. but Johnny Depp was nominated for Best Actor at the Critics Choice Awards. Pirates of the Caribbean won for best Family Film!_

_Authors Note 2: I updated on the chapter from yesterday so this one won't be so confusing. There's more to it because it was so damn short!_

"Commodore James Norrington you are tried with abetting and aiding a dangerous pirate in open battle, engaging in the release of two prisoners entrusted to the Navy's care, fighting under false colors, and assisting in the escape of two fugitives. How do you plead to these charges?"

"Guilty as charged, Admiral." Norrington refused to take the coward's way out. While some of the charges weren't true, the council heard the word pirate and flew into a frenzy.

He technically hadn't fought under false colors as there hadn't been any flying, Jack Sparrow had not been under the Navy's protection he would have been put in their own jail if that were the case. He didn't know what they would do, he would, in the best case scenario, be discharged. If that happened he would be free to do as he pleased.

The thought of losing his rank as Commodore didn't bother him as much as it might have. He would be able to explore, board a ship and sail the world. The skills he'd earned as Commodore would help him in the long run, he could still navigate, tell enemies from friends, negotiate, and barter freely.

The only thing that rankled was that Gilette now had a shot of becoming the new Commodore. He saw him now smirking in the background sporting a black eye. There was a small mark under his eyebrow that looked like the ring Jack Sparrow used to wear.

He could remember that ring well, he'd gone through all of Jack Sparrow's trinkets and effects for clues to the Pearl's whereabouts. That seemed like such a long time ago, Elizabeth had been free to marry whomever she chose, Will had been a blacksmith's apprentice and he had newly been appointed Commodore. Funny how that had seemed such an honor then.

"The Council will hold a short intermission and return shortly with our decision." The Admiral gathered his papers together and then left with the other seven men. None of them would meet his eye and the Commodore couldn't help but smile as he awaited his fate.

* * *

"Jack, what are you planning now?" Elizabeth had her hands on her hips and a defiant expression in place.

"Nothing for any of you to worry about." Jack put all of his effects back into place and outlined his eyes anew. Every inch the pirate captain he was, his stride meaningful and his eyes set in determination.

"That doesn't say much." Anamaria stepped in front of him and refused to move.

"You said that the council was communing over Norrington, aye?" he asked.

"Well yes, but-" Will started to say.

"And that they are going to contemplate charging him with aiding a pirate, all of tha?" he strapped the pistol into place.

"Yes that too, but-"

"Fine then. They want a pirate, I'll give them a pirate."

"What?!" Anamaria glared ready to slap him, "You're going to be hanged, you daft idiot!"

"It's no less than what the Commodore is doing for us."

"You could be killed!" she screamed at the end of her rope.

"I doubt that very much."

"What do you think they're going to do should you go barging in there announcing clear as day that you're a pirate? Invite you over for tea?! They're going to go for the noose and hangman!!! I'll be damned if I stand by and watch that happen."

"Anamaria, they are not going to hang me." Why was Jack so calm about this? Could he not see the danger he was facing?

"How are you so sure?" Jack didn't answer, just smiled with all the enthusiasm of an upcoming fight and dodged around her and out the door.

* * *

Well, all had gone as he had expected it to go. He was a free man as of this moment, no more duties to follow, no laws or regulations to uphold. Why, he could even go for a pint with Sparrow if he wanted to. So long as he was far away from Port Royale by morning. Speaking of the man what was he doing bold as brass walking down the street?

"What are you trying to do!" Norrington pulled him inside the nearest store he walked past, "Do you want to meet the noose today?"

"They charged you already?" There was almost a touch of disappointment to his tone.

"Yes, they have. What does that have to do with anything? More, however, to the point is how you came about that bit of knowledge. That trial was under the strictest of confidences. It was not to be a public matter."

Will, Elizabeth, and Anamaria weren't far behind. Did they all want to be charged, had the world gone mad?

"What on earth were you thinking?" he asked exasperated. There was no end to Jack's notions.

"That's a question I think all of us would like answered, Commodore." Elizabeth said.

"Actually, just James now. No Commodore or sir is needed." But where there should have been sadness and depression… Anamaria looked closer and saw relief and hope.

"They demoted you!" Elizabeth was working herself up to a fine rage. "How dare they! I'll speak to my father and see what he says about that. . ."

"Not necessary, although I do thank you for the thought. I have no intention of serving in the Navy anymore."

"Yes, about that," Jack crossed his arms and grinned showing a gold tooth, "What say you to a place aboard the Pearl?"

"You're offering me a place on the Black Pearl? The pirate ship?" Norrington said it incredulously.

"The one and only." Jack leaned back against the wall and surveyed them through hooded eyes.

A place aboard the Pearl? Such a thing was unthinkable! What had possessed Jack to make such a hasty decision? Should he accept? It was a completely different thing to aid a pirate than to become one himself. Could he do it? This was certainly taking a step in the opposite direction, but what would the outcome be? There were so many contradictions whirling about in his mind.

"I think-" Norrington started to say, "I think I would be honored."

Elizabeth and Will were again dumbstruck at Norringtons decision.

"Very good. You won't regret your decision. Never was there a more faithful or sea worthy vessel than the Pearl."

Norrington excused himself and went to pack some of what he owned. The less time spent in Port Royale the better, it wouldn't be long before the Council called for his arrest. What better exit than on the infamous Black Pearl?


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"Look, Ana." Jack whispered, "It's the Pearl."

"They aren't going to pull up into Port are they?" she asked worriedly.

"No. They'll stop at the designated barrier. The Navy won't come out to get them unless they cross the border." It was all Jack could look at, the Black Pearl was his ship, his pass to freedom. Onboard he was their Captain, in charge of looking out for all of his crew, but in his heart he knew the Pearl was watching out for him.

"Do you really believe that, Captain?" Anamaria asked wrly. They both knew the Navy would jump at the opportunity to capture the Pearl and her crew. She rolled her eyes at his look of excitement. 

That long ago day when he first boarded her he knew there was something different about her than other ships. She had spirit and it would take a strong man to guide her through the ocean. Once that man was found she would do anything for him and trust him through thick and thin. Jack Sparrow was that man and the Pearl and he had an accord.

Anamaria heard a slight rustle at the door and she wasn't all too surprised to see Norrington standing there. She motioned for him to meet her in the hallway, Jack was too enamored of the Pearl to notice her leave. Anamaria wasn't offended, it was his way, he often stopped in the middle of a sentence or seemed to go daft when he saw the black sails of his ship.

"You've decided then?" she asked not wanting to go through all the small talk.

"I have. I'll be coming with you on the Pearl, this decision doesn't offend you, does it?" he inquired hesitantly. "Has Jack consulted you on the matter?" Norrington was always the gentleman putting other before himself. Anamaria put the man at ease.

"Not at all, James. It was your decision to make, after all. We'll be happy to have you onboard." She used his name on purpose, he was another member of the crew now and although it would take awhile for him to get used to the differences between Navy Captain and pirate, he would pull through admirably.

"I just have one question to ask about Jack and that's all I'll ever say on the matter." He looked down for a moment trying to decide how to delicately ask.

"You want to know if Jack's sane, do you not?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I've been asked this by many people, some of them would have been crew members had it not been for my answer. I won't fabricate or lollygag around for you but the truth is, yes Jack is daft but not in the way you might imagine him to be." She paused to gather her thoughts.

"Jack Sparrow and the Pearl have a bond that no one will ever be able to break. When he makes a decision regarding his ship he is absolutely sure that the outcome will be in our favor or he'll consult us on what we want to do. That's the kind of Captain he is, mostly he'll let us do what we do best and say naught regarding how the Pearl is run, but when it comes to battle we do as he says."

"I figured as much." James agreed, he had seen that already from when Jack sailed the Interceptor.

"As to the way he walks and sometimes speaks. . . while the rest of your crew were fumbling around on deck didn't you notice that Jack stands as straight as you would on land? He's so attuned to the way the ocean moves, he is as unsteady on land as you are sometimes onboard. People often mistake that for drunkenness but what you're seeing is the imitation of how the currents and waves roll. That man was born and bred for sea life and it's evident in his every motion. He, like the rest of us, has been through many things in his life and he is able to cloak a lot of it with different characters, if you will. It's a security to us for others to mistake him as a pirate whose invested in too much rum rather than the bloody brilliant man he is."

"I see." James now had no further questions, all had been answered by Anamaria who was every bit as enamored of the sea as Jack was. While she could curb her walk, he noticed that her speech, also, changed with the depth of her emotions. Onboard she made sure to talk like a sailor, coarse language and a cockney accent, but when alone with Will, Elizabeth, he, or Jack he saw that she could speak as properly as any of them.

"'ello, Norrington." Jack had a spring to his step and an excitement to his eyes. "Ready to set sail?"

"Yes, everything is in order. You'll be wanting to say goodbye to William and Elizabeth, won't you?" there was almost a reprimand in his voice, that greatly amused Jack who had never been reprimanded by one of his own crew save for Anamaria. James would be a fine addition to their crew, while he was grateful now Jack was sure that they would butt heads often in the future. He looked forward to it, after all, on deck there wasn't much to do if there wasn't a storm or ship to take over.


	24. THE END!

_Chapter 22_

_Authors Note: I think that this will be the last chapter of this story. I hate to leave these characters behind, but I already have another Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic in the making with, of course, Jack as one of the main characters._

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, James." Jack said with quiet pride. He was finally home, he wanted most of all to swing up onto the Crows nest and shout his happiness to the world. Unfortunately the crew would think him daft and-

- he climbed the ropes agile as ever and once in the crows nest,

"Drink up me 'hearties, yo ho!" he shouted to the horizon. The burdens lifted from his soul as he felt the ocean rolling beneath him. He found it's rhythm instantly, it had never left him even when he was ashore.

Catching a free piece of rope he swung gracefully down to the deck again and eyed the ship's wheel lovingly. Everything was as he left it, a quick peek into his room reassured him of that. One look at Norrington and he knew that the former Commodore must think him insane. 

There was a look on his face, astonishment and worry, it made Jack laugh aloud. The crew watched him placidly, they were used to Jack's enthusiasm after being away from his ship for too long.

Jack knew that they would always come back for him. It was part of a new 'code' they'd revised over the past couple of years. Needless to say, it saved quite a few men from the gallows and Jack time from replacing his crew. The only rules were to follow your instincts and never leave any man behind unless on point of death. They were clear to follow and, in his opinion, a lot better than the old code.

At his command the crew took over and the ship came to life again. The mended black sails billowed out spectacularly against the blue cloudless sky and he could smell the salt in the wind. Anamaria was showing James around the Pearl and soon she would have him at ease with the layout and workload. Jack was sad to be leaving Port Royale if only for the Turners' staying, but there was nothing he could say that would convince Will to change his mind.

~"Must you be leaving so soon, Jack?" Elizabeth asked sadly. "You'll always have a place here with us, both of you."

"Much appreciated, but its high time we left. The Pearl's an open target sitting out in the open sea the way 'tis."

"Take care, Jack." Will shook hands with the pirate and suddenly grinned, "And please, no live souvenirs from the islands. The bird was a bit much for this house to handle."

"Didn't like the bird? Cotton never had a problem with them. Better than monkeys they are, filthy, mangy, creatures, the lot of them." Elizabeth laughed and gave him his half finished bottle of rum.

"Wouldn't want to leave that here would you."

"Yes, I smuggled that in, but tamed man that Will is, he refused to reminisce with me yesterday. A bloody shame if you ask me, coulda had him sailing the Pearl today." Jack grinned mischievously, but he took the bottle back and carefully put it within the folds of his vest.

"No more sending bottles of that vile drink either." She put her arm through Will's, "Think I didn't notice, did you."

"Well, er. . ." Will turned a slight shade of red

"We'll be seeing you. Watch for the next merchant vessel come in from the East." Jack interrupted before the lad could say anything else. 

"And Elizabeth, take care of your babe." Anamaria added softly.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth gasped.

"My eyes never deceive me." Anamaria smiled tenderly, "Whether it be a he or she, they have fine, loving parents and that's no lie either. Take care of them William Turner."

"I shall." Will answered firmly a soft look came to his eyes as he looked at his wife in new light.~

Yes, the Turners' would have their hands full come the new year and Jack would make sure to send a little extra next time he set port. What they would name their new child he didn't know, didn't think it was the right time to ask considering the way the couple looked at one another.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked hesitantly.

"Aye?" Jack noticed the slight flush to the mans face and red that was creeping up his throat even as they spoke.

"Think you we could set port in Tortuga next?" he cleared his throat and stared out at the ocean.

"At least once a month, we do, what's caught your fancy in Tortuga?"

"Not much. Just figured the men could use a break from all the work and there's plenty to be found on the island. . ."

"Only one thing you've got to worry about now and that's. . . do you love the girl or not?" Jack interrupted, it was always fun to tease Gibbs but this matter was obviously important and Jack didn't want to go fooling around with love.

"More of a woman than just a regular girl. . ." a slightly distant look came into Gibbs' eyes.

"Answer the question, man. Are you willin' to risk life and limb for this woman or not?"

"I would die for her." The response made Jack grin in memory. He'd heard the same phrase from William Turner and look at he and Elizabeth now.

"Then show her, Gibbs."

"Aye, but. . ."

"No buts about it. If she's as good to keep you lollygaggin' around my ship in a daze she's worth it. I'll be haltin' at Tortuga next and a quarter of our ships' swag is yours to take should she accept. Stay or come back aboard, 'tis your decision and no others." Jack turned to leave Gibbs to his thoughts.

"Jack? Thanks, always could count on you. Even as a lad you were smarter than your years."

"No problem, mate." Jack smiled, "but come near the sails of my ship half-dreaming again and I'll make you walk the plank meself, savvy?"

"Aye, aye, Captain." Gibbs went back to work and Jack returned to the ship's upper deck.

"Oy, Gibbs? What be fair lady's name?" Jack couldn't resist.

"Giselle." Gibbs replied. That made Jack hide a smile and nod appreciatively. He remembered Giselle well enough. A blonde, high-spirited woman she was and make no mistake. Both she and Scarlett ran ranks on Tortuga. 

Gibbs would have a time and a half should he convince the beauty to accept his proposal. Jack had no doubts that he would, while Giselle was a beautiful woman she was also warm and kind. Took a special type of man to see it but if any man could it would be Gibbs.

Everything was back to normal again, the Commodore would be properly introduced to Tortuga and he was back on his ship. Fair weather until late tomorrow at the earliest and a good brisk wind would carry them fast toward Tortuga.

"Good to be home, aye Captain?" Anamaria smiled as she stood by the edge of the ships rail.

"What makes it home isn't the wood or the sails or the wheel. What makes it home, Anamaria, is that you're here with me."

"And how much have you had to drink, Jack?" but she was only slightly serious. His eyes were deep with emotion and there was no tell tale sign of drink clouding his mind.

"None although I might need to be getting some soon." He put his arms around her shoulders but kept her still so that he could still see her eyes. "Have I yet told you-" he looked around daring anyone to interrupt him. Three times he'd tried to say it and curse to the depths anyone who came between it now.

Anamaria leaned in and kissed him with everything that they both wanted to say. A cheer rose up from the crew but neither of them noticed.

"I love you, Anamaria." He whispered hoarsely when they surfaced for air.

"And me you, Jack Sparrow." She smiled softly.

"See, and it's now we'll be getting that rum."

"But-"

"Right through these doors-" he smiled wickedly and then on impulse picked her up by the waist, carried her through the doors and slammed them behind him.

Norrington went up to the ships wheel and took over for the Captain while he was otherwise engaged. Dressed in a dark blue shirt, tan pants, a pistol and sword at his waist he looked every inch a pirate. 

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." He smiled broadly as he sang it. "And on to Tortuga we go."

_Authors Note: If you remember Giselle and Scarlett from Pirates of the Caribbean? They are the one woman in a red dress who smacks Jack, and then the second woman who Jack mistakes for Giselle. I figured that would be a nice turn of plot and it'll give Gibbs a story. Norrington has a good future ahead of him and Anamaria and Jack. . . that's self-explanatory. Didn't want their scene to be all mushy and whatnot so that's how I decided to go. Hope you enjoyed the story and for the last line of Norrington's I can't help but think that the final song for Pirates of the Caribbean fits really well there. I blame if entirely on the soundtrack I'm listening to now._

_Authors Note 2: PREQUEL to this story coming soon. Typing it up tomorrow night and enjoy!!! Thanks for reading. Comments are always appreciated and thanks especially to: Jackfan2, Yakkorat, Kingleby, AhiFlame, J.L Dexter, and all the rest of you who've left me comments. THANKS!!!_


End file.
